Forever in your arms
by alexia90
Summary: Zukunftsfiction und meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt:Ryan verließ Marissa wegen Theresa weil sie schwanger von ihm war. Ryan wusste nicht das auch Marissa schwanger war und so ging er nach Chino und sie nach New York. Sie trafen sich nach 5 Jahren wieder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**TEIL 1**_

Marissa saß in ihrem Liegestuhl und betrachtete ihren Lieblingsbaum in ihrem Garten.Es war genau 5 Jahre her seit sie sich von ihrer großen Liebe getrennt hatte. Von Ryan Atwood. Ihrer großen Highschool Liebe, ach was ihre große Liebe überhaupt. Seit sie sich zum ersten mal sahen hat es bei den beiden gefunkt. Ryan hatte Probleme mit seiner Familie und war auch wegen einem Autodiebstahl, den allerdings sein Bruder Trey begangen hatte, ins Gefängins gekommen. Sandy Cohen, sein Pflichtverteidiger, nahm ihn auf und adoptierte ihn. Damals war Marissa noch mit Luke zusammen. Er war auch derjenige mit dem sie ihr erstes mal hatte. Das bereute sie zutiefst. Nach langem hin und her geschah es dann doch das Ryan und Marissa zusammen kamen. Als sie dann das erste Mal mit Ryan schlief war das ein ganz anderes Gefühl als mit Luke, sie hat sich ihm völlig hingegeben, hatte keine scheu ihm ihren Körper zu zeigen noch sich in seinen armen völlig fallen zu lassen. Das erste Mal mit Ryan war ein ganz anderes und diese Nacht wird sie niemals vergessen. In ihrer Beziehung lief es ziemlich gut doch dann gab es nur noch Streit zwischen den beiden. Sie trennten sich und in dieser Zeit schlief Ryan mit Theresa, seiner Ex-Freundin. Marissa und Ryan kamen wieder zusammen doch ihr Glück hielt wieder nicht für lange denn Theresa war von Ryan schwanger. Daraufhin entschied sich Ryan Newport zu verlassen und zu seiner alten Heimat nach Chino zu gehen um sich mit Theresa um das Baby zu kümmern. Es ging dabei nicht um Liebe sonder nur um Verantwortung, er musste zu dem stehen was er gemacht hatte und so verließ er Marissa und auch Newport. Daraufhin ging Sie nach New York und besuchte dort eine Designhochschule und stieg bei einer Modefirma ein und gründete schon nach kurzer Zeit ihre eigene Firma,...die nun in Newport stehen sollte... Ryan hingegen übernahm mit Seth, der Sandys Sohn war und zugleich Ryans Adoptivbruder, die Newportgroup von Sandys Frau, Kisten, und studierte Architektur.Es viel ihm so verdammt schwer aber er hatte keine Wahl, er wollte für sein Kind da sein und nicht die gleichen Fehler wiederholen, die sein Vater bei ihm gemacht hatte. Marissa dachte über all die Sachen nach. Sie fragte sich was er wohl gerade machte und ob es ihm gut ging. Sie hatte nichts von ihm gehört seit er verschwunden war, sie wollte ihn zwar anrufen aber sie entschied sich dann es sein zulassen und ihn sein Leben leben lassen. Nachdem Ryan sie verließ hatte sie die volle Unterstützung von ihren besten Freunden, Seth und Summer. Seth und Summer waren auch ein Paar und waren sogar schon verlobt. Die beiden waren seit 5 Jahren zusammen und liebten sich wirklich sehr. Marissa war sehr dankbar für solche Freunde. Sie konnte mit den beiden einfach über alles sprechen. Das Thema mit Ryan und Theresa ließen sie aber immer weg, es war zu schwer für sie um darüber zu reden und Summer und Seth hatten dafür Verständnis.

Während sie über all die Dinge dachte fiel eine leise Tränne von Marissas wunderschönen blauen Augen ihre Wange herab.

„Mom...! Mom...! Mummy..., rief eine kleine süße Kinderstimme aus dem Haus. Marissa wischte sich schnell ihre Trännen weg und ging schnell rein um zu sehen was ihr kleiner Engel denn so wollte. Jedesmal wenn sie ihr in die Augen sah, sah sie ihren Vater vor sich und das machte die Sache noch viel schwerer über ihn hinweg zukommen. „Gott sie sieht im so ähnlich.", dachte sich Marissa als sie ihn da sitzen sah. „Was ist denn los Kathlin?", fragte die besorgte Mutter und schaute ihre süße mit einem Blick an den nur ihre Mutter drauf hatte. „Ich habe mir weh getan, schau mal.", das kleine Mädchen zeigt seiner Mammi den Kratzer am Knie und fing sogleich das Schluchzen an. „Oh, das ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich gebe deinem Knie ein Kuss und dann ist alles wieder gut, ok mein schatz? Bitte, nicht weinen.", Marissas Liebe zu der Kleinen war unbeschreiblich und sie konnte es immer nicht ertragen wenn sie weinte oder traurig war, das brach ihr jedes Mal das Herz. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon:

_**Marissa:** „ Marissa Cooper!"_

_**Summer:** „Hi Coop, ich bins, Summer!"_

_**Marissa:** „Hey Summer, na wie gehts? Was macht Seth?"_

_**Summer:** „Naja ich könnte ihn manchmal umbringen und eine Sekunde später einfach zu tode küssen, du kennst das ja. Also eigentlich habe ich nur angerufen weil ich mir gedacht habe das wir uns mal treffen könnten wenn du wieder nach Newport kommst, wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr genung Zeit um richtig zu reden und ich habe da noch eine gewisse Neuigkeit die dich interessieren würde."_

_**Marissa:** „Ja klar, tolle Idee, also mein Flieger landet so gegen 13 uhr in Newport, ich könnte gleich zu dir fahren wenn du willst. Aber um 18 Uhr habe ich ein Meeting wegen meiner Firma, du weißt ja, sie muss noch gebaut werden und ich brauche einen Architekten und so."_

_**Summer:** „AH! Den wirst du kriegen glaub mir. Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, mit was sollst du den hinfahren? Mit dem Taxi? Nein Nein Nein, Cohen kommt dich abholen, dann seh ich auch endlich mal wieder mein Patenkind. Wie geht es ihr denn?"_

_**Marissa:** „Es geht ihr gut, kann sich nicht beklagen. lächelt. Ok dann seh ich euch also morgen um 13 uhr ja?"_

_**Summer:** „Klar, gib ihr bitte ganz ganz viele Küsse von mir."_

_**Marissa:** „Ja das mach ich Summer. Die wirst du auch alle von ihm wieder zurück bekommen wenn wir euch treffen."_

_**Summer:** „Na das hoff ich doch. Also Coop, bis morgen."_

_**Marissa:** „Bis morgen, bye."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Also, na was hat sie gesagt? Kommt sie!", fragte Seth aufgeregt. „Klar kommt sie, und du wirst sie um 13 uhr vom Flughafen abholen... Bitte... charmantes grinsen.", antwortete Summer ihrem Verlobten. „Ja und wann willst du es ihr sagen? Ich meine, wir müssen es ihr doch sagen, oder willst du ihr verschweigen das der Vater von ihrem Kind in der selben Stadt wie sie arbeitet und noch dazu wahrscheinlich der Architekt der Firma sein wird, denn es gibt ja nur eine Newportgroup hier und Ryan ist der einzige Architekt den wir noch frei haben und außerdem...", Seths Redeschwall schien kaum ein Ende zu finden bevor Summer ihn unterbrach:

„Seth, ist ok, ich weiß das, ok, ich weiß es, ich habe schon zu ihr am Telefon gesagt das ich mit ihr reden muss." Beide beruhigten sich und Summer ging wieder an den abwasch während Seth wieder mal an seinen Comic saß.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Also Leute, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, das ist meine erste Fanfiction, bitte bitte ganz viel feedback. Ich zähl auf euch. Ich poste den Nächsten Teil erst rein wenn ihr es wollte. THANX!;-) ------alexia90_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 2**_

Marissa saß mit Kathlin im Flieger und dachte darrüber nach was Summer ihr mitteilen wollte. „Mom, wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragte die kleine Frau ungeduldig. „Gleich mein Schatz, gedulde dich noch ein bisschen ok?", erwiederte Marissa.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie dann endlich angekommen. Seth und Summer waren schon sehr aufgeregt denn sie haben ihre beste Freundin und ihr Patenkind das letzte mal vor 3 Jahren gesehen. Seth wartete geduldig am Flughafen während Summer zu Hause war und das Essen kochte. Kathlin erblickte Seth sofort und rannte gleich zu ihm hin. Seth war Kathlins großes Vorbild und sie wollte undbingt so werden wie Seth wenn sie mal groß ist, das sagte sie Marissa jedes Mal wenn sie über Tante Summer und Onkel Seth redeten. Seth nahm die Kleine mit Begeisterung in den Arm und war sogleich geschockt als er Marissa erblickte.

Sie war tausend mal hübscher als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Marissa war schon immer eine Göttin gewesen, er war zwar mit Summer zusammen und für ihn war Summer die Schönste von allen, doch das konnte er nun wirklich nicht abstreiten. Ihre Haare trug sie offen und sie hatte leichte Locken darin, ein Seitenscheitel passte perfekt zu ihrem Gesicht und ihre Augen stachen richtig raus, dieses tiefe blau. Sie trug einen schwarzen, engen, knielagen Rock mit einem passenden Top, Blazer und Highheels. Sie sah wirklich fantastisch aus. Wie eine Geschäftsfrau, eine _sexy_ Geschäftsfrau.

Marissa ging auf Seth zu und beide umarmten sich überschwänglich. Marissa war seit langem wieder richtig glücklich und das sah man ihr auch wirklich an. Sie stiegen alle ins Auto und fuhren geradewegs zu den Cohens nach Hause. Dieses Haus hatte Ryan entworfen und dies ist ihm wirklich gut gelungen. Es war genau am Strand und Marissa hatte gleich ein Haus neben das von Summer und Seth gekauft, sie wollte so nah wie möglich bei ihren Freunden sein und das war mit dem Haus nun möglich.

Als sie ankamen begrüßte Summer sie schon an der Tür, sie hatte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Seth als er die beiden am Flughafen sah. Die beiden Freundinnen waren total in ihrem Element. Sie kicherten, plauderten, machten scherze, erzählten sich Geschichten von früher und ihre Neuigkeiten. „Summer es hat fantastisch geschmeckt, ich wusste gar nicht das du so gut kochen kannst grins oder hast du das so wie Kirsten gemacht und hast es einfach bestellt zwinker ?", neckte Marissa ihre beste Freundin. „Nö da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, das hab ich alles selber gemacht grins.", antwortete Summer mit einem grinsen. Seth sah seine Verlobte mit einem Blick der vielsagend war an, darauf ergänzte die Brunette:„Na gut, also das Hünchen habe ich bestellt und den Kuchen auch, zufrieden? Was ich gemacht habe war den Salat und die Kartoffeln." Alle fingen das Lachen an.

„Also Leute danke für das Essen aber ich muss jetzt zum Meeting und vorher muss ich noch meine Kleine zu der Nanny geben. Aber Summer, dein Salat und die Kartoffeln waren wirklich sehr gut. grins",erklärte Marissa. „Jaja danke Coop, hey du brauchst Kathlin nicht zu dieser Nanny zu geben, wir können doch auf sie aufpassen, das wäre echt kein Problem. Mit wem hast du eigentlich ein Meeting?", entgegnete Summer. „Also eigentlich mit der Newportgroup, mit einem Architekten, also sie stellen mir einen Architekten aus. Deswegen dachte ich auch das Seth mich ja begleiten könnte, ich meine, du arbeitest doch dort.", fragte Marissa.

Seth und Summer tauschten Blicke und entschieden das Marissa das jetzt erfahren musste. Seth ergriff das Wort: „Also Marissa, euhm..., also, ja weißt du, ich arbeite schon dort, allerdings hab ich mit dem Architektenzeug nichts zutun, derjenige der damit was zutun hat ist, euhm..., nun ja, also..." „es ist Ryan!", beendete Summer mal wieder Seths Redefluss. „Bitte WAS! Was hat denn Ryan damit zutun? Ich dachte er ist bei Theresa und kümmert sich dort, naja ihr wisst schon, um das Baby?",fragte Marissa fassungslos. „Nein, ich habe mir schon fast gedacht das du das nicht weißt aber..., Ryan hat Theresa verlassen.

Sie war gar nicht schwanger sondern hat ihn nur angelogen damit sie ihn zurückhaben kann. Was sie allerdings nicht geschafft hat, wie man sieht. Er arbeitet jetzt mit mir in der Newportgroup und ist da als Architekt tätig. Genauergesagt ist er der einzige Architekt den wir in moment frei haben, das heißt das du mit ihm arbeiten musst wenn du hier deine Firma bauen willst. Und um deine nächste Frage schon mal zu beantworten ,die du bestimmt gleich stellen wirst: Nein Er weiß noch nicht das du in der Stadt bist, geschweige denn das du mit ihm wahrscheinlich zusammen arbeiten wirst. Aber er wird es sowieso gleich herrausfinden weil er bestimmt deinen Namen auf seinem Terminkalender stehen sieht, denn ihr trefft euch ja heute.",antwortete Seth ohne auch einmal Luft zuholen.

„Moment mal, du meinst, ich treffe mich mit RYAN? Oh mein Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Was soll ich den jetzt machen? Er weiß doch nichts von Kathlin oder?", fragte Marissa noch einmal. „Nein davon weiß er nichts, Coop ich finde du solltest ihn treffen, ich meine, das wird bestimmt nicht so schlimm sein oder? Ihr seid doch ohne Streit auseinander gegangen.",schlussfolgerte Summer. _Ja und wie, unserer letzte Nacht war die Nacht in der wir zum ersten Mal miteinander Sex hatten. Undzwar UNGLAUBLICHEN Sex, schon wenn ich daran denke werde ich rot, an seine Hände, an seinen Mund, an seine Lippen..._, dachte Marissa.

_(kommentar vom autor: liest mal die story: **A Brief Moment in Time** dann wisst ihr wie ich mir das vorstelle, denkt einfach das Ryan statt Marissa bei der Story geht und dann seht ihr was für eine Nacht sie zusammen verbracht haben)_

„Marissa hörst du mich?",fragte Summer. Marissa bejate nur und machte sich auf den Weg zum Geschäft, sie konnte nicht weiter diskutieren, sie war schon spät dran und da sie Kathlin bei den Cohens lassen konnte musste sie nun wirklich weg. Sie verabschiedete sich und fragte ob sie Seths Auto haben konnte, er stimmt ihr zu und sie fuhr geradewegs zur Newportgroup. Als sie vor der Tür stand war sie so nervös, ihre Hände schwitzten und ihr Herz raste wie wild.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sie informierte die Sekretärin das sie zum Architekten der Newportgroup gehen muss weil sie einen Termin hatten. Die Sekretärin wies sie an sich zu setzen da Mr. Atwood noch mit seinem Anwalt zutun hatte. Marissa hätte sofort umfallen können so aufgeregt war sie.

Sie fühlte wieder die Schmetterlinge im Bauch und ihre Wangen wurden wieder rot als sie sich an ihre letze gemeinsame Nacht erinnerte. _Ob er sich wohl auch noch an unsere Nacht erinnert und ob er noch an diese Nacht denkt, ob er was dabei fühlt_, dachte sich Marissa. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein dicker Mann mit Anzug und Aktenkoffer kam raus. „Sie können jetzt zu Mr. Atwood rein Ms. Cooper!", teilte die Sekretärin Marissa mit. Sie bedankte sich und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie konnte da nicht rein gehen, es war einfach zu hard. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und trat ein.

* * *

_So Leute, das war der 2. Teil. Der 3. folgt zu gleich ). Ich hoffe der 2. Teil hat euch gefallen. Wie immer bitte ganz viel feedback geben und mir sagen ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Und jetzt will ich eine Frage beantworten, die mir **Gummibaerchen** gestellt hat:_

_Ich habe aus dem Grund den Namen für das Mädchen ausgewählt weil ich ihn sehr schön fand. Hat nichts mit Marissas Schwester zutun.:-) Ich bin sehr froh das dir meine Story gefallen hat, danke für dein review :-)_

_Ich hätte normalerweise auch Bilder zu der Story die echt perfekt zu den Einzelnen Situationen passen, doch leider kann man anscheinend keine Bilder in die Fanfiction einbringen.-------alexia90_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 3**_

Marissa konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, sie war wie versteinert. Sie hatte Ryan ganz anders in Erinnerung. Er war ein richtiger Mann. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er sah so unglaublich heiß aus, das sollte verboten werden, seine Augen, wie sie sie anstarrten, sein wunderschönes Gesicht,...seine Hände, die muskulösen Arme. Er trug einen Anzug in dem er ziemlich sexy aussah, seine Frisur hatte sich nicht verändert, was Marissa ziemlich gut fand und er war immernoch so gut gebaut wie früher. Gott diese Augen, die sie direkt ansahen, bis in ihr tiefstes inneres blickten und sie verschlingen, alles von ihr. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, endlich nach so langer Zeit ist sie wieder bei ihm, in seinem Büro, allein!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan redete mit seinem Anwalt, oder besser gesagt, sein Anwalt redete mit Ryan. Mr.Atwood schien total unbeteiligt zu sein und hörte dem Mann der gegenüber von ihm saß nicht wirklich zu, all seine gedanken waren bei der Frau die er liebte und die er immer noch liebt, seiner Traumfrau, seiner Göttin, seiner Marissa. Er hatte sie schon seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie beide waren jetzt Erwachsen und doch...es schein als wäre er wieder 16 und zum ersten Mal so richtig verliebt, in das Mädchen das er vergötterte. Nur das das Mädchen jetzt eine Frau war. Er kriegte immer diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch und dieses Kribbeln. Schon wenn er nur ihren Namen hörte wurde er nervös. Sein Anwalt war endlich fertig und ging raus, und dann...endlich...nach so langer Zeit...er sah sie wieder, SEINE TRAUMFRAU, die Frau mit der er sein ganzes Leben verbringen wollte, die Frau die mal seine Kinder gebären würde (wenn es nach ihm geht jedenfalls). Sie war so wunderschön, viel viel viel schöner als er dachte das sie sein würde, es schien das mit der Zeit ihre Schönheit nur noch mehr zunimmt. Sie war die pure Versuchung, sie sieht so sexy aus, mit dem engen Rock und ihre Beine...diese Beine..., er konnte es gar nicht fassen. So was schönes konnte es doch gar nicht geben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa schließte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie waren ungestört. Ryan stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu, keiner traute sich irgendetwas zu sagen, sie wollten einfach nur den Augenblick genießen. Marissa lehnte an der Tür und Ryan kam immer näher. Er war so nah bei ihr das sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Haut spürte. Er drückte sie leicht gegen die Tür, und legte eine Haarsträhne zurück von ihrem Gesicht damit er sie ganz genau anschauen konnte. Als er ihre Wange berührte, konnte Marissa nicht mehr, ihre Knie wurden ganz weich. Ryans Finger ging von ihrer Wange zu ihren Lippen, seine andere Hand war auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige zentimeter von einander entfernt, sie waren so nah, und gerade als Ryan sie küssen wollte ging plötzlich die Tür auf, ohne ein klopfzeichen, gar nichts.

„Hallo Schnukel! Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte eine rothaarige, schlanke, extrem stark geschminkte Frau. Was Marissa erkannte war, das sie wirklich keinen Geschmack hatte. Sie trug einen Minirock der eher wie ein breiter Gürtel aussah als einen Rock dazu noch ein sehr freizügiges Top. Zu dem Gürtel trug sie schwarze Stiefel, die eigentlich an sich nicht schlecht aussahen. Ryan, der sichtilich genervt aussah, rollte mit den Augen und meinte nur: „Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört? Du siehst doch, ich bin in einer Besprechung. Also könntest du mir den gefallen tun und draußen auf mich warten. BITTE!".

Als Marissa seine Stimme nach so langer Zeit hörte bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Seine Stimme war rauchig und das liebte Marissa, er klang so heiß. „Oh hat mein Schnukel heute wohl schlechte Laune? Ach Schnukelchen.", entgegnete die Frau, ging auf Ryan zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, der allerdings ziemlich tolpatschig aussah weil Ryan nicht wollte. „Na gut, na gut, willst du mich deinem Gast denn nicht vorstellen?",fragte die Frau und schaute angewiedert in Marissas Richtung. Ryan stellte die Frauen vor: „Lindsey das ist Marissa Cooper, Marissa das ist...Lindsey Gardner. So zufrieden?". „Ich bin Ryans Freundin!", stellte die Frau sich vor. Marissa dachte sie hätte sich verhört, hatte diese Frau eben gesagt das sie Ryans Freundin wäre?

Was will er denn bloß mit so einer? Sie schaute Ryan mit einem Vielsagenden Blick an, den er erwiederte. So eine kommunikation funkiunierte nur bei Ryan und Marissa, sie brauchten keine Worte, einfach nur die Augen des anderen, das reichte ihnnen völlig. Nachdem Ryan mitbekam was Marissa dachte wollte er einfach nur verschwinden, mit seinem Mädchen zusammen, er hatte ihr soviel zu erzählen. Leider ging das nicht so leicht also schickte er seine Verehrerin weg. „Lindsey, weißt du was ich ruf dich an. Bis dann. Bye!" Und wieder waren sie für sich, allein in seinem Büro.

Marissa fühlte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr wohl, sie wollte einfach nur raus. Ryan war der erste der die Stille brach: „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, sie denkt das aber ich habe ihr oft genug zu verstehen gegeben das zwischen uns nichts läuft, da könnte nie was laufen, vorallem nicht wenn sie mich SCHNUKEL nennt. Eugh!" Marissa fing das Lachen an. Ryan ging wieder auf sie zu und faste sie an den Hüften: „Ich habe dich so vermisst, jeden einzelnen Tag wollte ich dich bei mir haben." . Während er ihr das ins Ohr flüsterte, küsste er ihren Hals und striech ihre Lenden auf und ab. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!", erklärte sie ihm. Und wieder kam diese Nacht in ihrem Gedächtnis.

So das war der dritte Teil. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Please feedback, dann kommen die nächsten. :-)---------------alexia90


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 4**_

Marissa war immer noch in Ryans Büro. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sie hatten sich schließlich 5 Jahre nicht gesehn und auch nichts von einander gehört. Ryan wollte sie am liebsten überall küssen, er hatte sie so vermisst. Ryan knöpfte Marissa die oberen Knöpfe ihres Tops auf und liebkostete ihren Hals abwärts. Marissa stöhnte auf als er die obere Hälfte ihres Busens küsste da die andere Hälfte noch von ihrem BH verdeckt war. Sie war so sexy, mit ihrer offenen Bluse, den leicht geschwollenen Lippen vom Küssen und der leichten röte in ihrem Gesicht weil sie so erregt war.

Ryan hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Marissa konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder, ihre Beine waren um seine Hüften, sie öffnete ihm sein Hemd und küsste seine muskulöse Brust. Ryan stöhnte auf und Marissa musste wieder lächeln. Er bemerkte das und strahlte sie an. „Du bist einfach zu heiß für mich. Da kann ich mir ein stöhnen nicht verkneifen." Marissa gab ihm auf dieses Kompliment einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. Ryan fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschnekel hoch, wodurch er ihren Rock hoch schob.

Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichte klingelte Marissas Handy und beide hörten auf. Marissa griff nach ihrer Tasche und nahm ihr Handy raus, sie schaute Ryan mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Marissa Cooper.", meldetet sie sich ans Telefon. „Hi Mommy, ich bins, Kathlin, ich wollte dich fragen wann du nach Hause kommst, ich vermisse dich.", meldete sich die süßeste Stimme der Welt ans Telefon. Marissa grinste verträumt: „Ja Baby ich komme gleich, ich vermisse dich auch. Solltest du eigentlich nicht schon im Bett sein? Wo sind Seth und Summer? Sollten die nicht auf dich aufpassen?" „Die sind hier, aber irgendwie streiten sie im Moment und da dachte ich das ich dich mal anrufe", antwortete das kleine Mädchen. Während Marissa mit ihrer Tochter sprach und versuchte nicht so auffällig zu klingen, bemerkte Ryan alles mit und fragte sich ob sie wohl ein Freund hatte, und wenn ja wieso sie ihn so bemutterte und wieso Seth und Summer auf ihn aufpassen mussten.

Marissa beendete ihr Gespräch und sah Ryan wieder direkt in die Augen an: „Ich muss gehen. Ich habe einige Verpflichtungen und Summer und Seth erwarten mich schon, Ryan, das mit uns, was gerade passiert ist, das ist nicht richtig, du bist mit jemanden zusammen und ich sollte mich nicht dazwischen stellen. Sie scheint echt...nett... zu sein und ich will nichts kaputt machen." Ryan sah sie schockiert an: „Sie ist nicht mit mir zusammen, also doch schon, aber ich liebe sie nicht, ich habe sie niemals geliebt, verstehest du denn nicht? Wenn ich sie küsste sie berührte, immer wenn ich sie berührte, egal wo, ich dachte nur an dich dabei, wie ich dich fühle, wie ich dich zum stöhnen bringe und wie du dann in meinen armen liegst und neben mir einschläfst. Sie bedeutet mir gar nichts, und außerdem, wer war denn das gerade am Telefon? Anscheinend bist DU mit jemanden zusammen.", antwortete Ryan ihr.

Marissa war wütend und gerührt zugleich. Gerührt weil er sie nicht vergessen hatte, sie immer noch liebte und ihm diese Lindsey nichts bedeutete. Aber sie war so wütend weil er wirklich dachte das sie ihn einfach vergessen konnte und einfach einen anderen Kerl genommen hätte und sie ihm nichts bedeute. Das ist alles nicht wahr. Das sollte er wissen. „Ich bin mit niemandem zusammen, wie kannst du nur von mir denken das ich dich einfach so vergessen habe und jemand anderen lieben könnte als dich, wie konntest du bloß denken das ich so ein Flittchen bin und mit jemand anderes zusammen bin und dich hier und jetzt küsse?

Gerade du solltest mich besser kennen!", antwortete sie ihm. „Ach ja? Und wer war dann das am Telefon?", fragte er immernoch hartnäckig. Marissa war nun in einer sehr schwierigen Situation. Sie entschied das er auf diese Frage keine antwort bekommen sollte und nahm ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel und wollte durch die Tür raus gehen als er sie festhielt und ihr direkt in die Augen schaute. Sie wollte sich um drehen und gehen doch da fiel ihr ihre Tasche runter und ein Bild fiel raus. Ryan bückte sich und hob ihre Sachen auf und bemerkte auch das Bild. Marissa wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, auf dem Bild war sie und Kathlin drauf. Ryan war geschockt. Das kleine Mädchen neben Marissa sah ihr so ähnlich, und was noch eigenartiger war, war das ihm der Junge noch mehr ähnelte. Er sah so aus wie Ryan als er noch kleiner war, das ist einfach unglaublich.

„Marissa, we...wer ist dieses Mädchen? Was macht sie mit dir auf dem Bild?", fragte Ryan ziemlich verwirrt. Marissa konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte einfach nur weg, weg von Ryan, der Liebe ihres Lebens, weg vom Vater ihrer Tochter, weg von allen. Sie nahm ihm das Bild weg, nahm ihre Tasch von ihm und rannte raus. Sie wollte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten, sie konnte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sie stieg in ihr Auto ein, Ryan rannte hinter ihr her doch es nützte nichts, sie war verschwunden. Sie fuhr zu Summer und Seth und holte Kathlin, ihren Liebling, ab.

Sie liebte dieses Mädchen so sehr, sie würde sterben für sie. Sie gingen zu ihrem Haus und sie legte sie ins Bett. Kathlin schlief sofort ein weil sie so fertig wegen dem Flug und dem Essen war. Marissa gab ihr einen letzten kuss und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie war geschafft, dieser Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Sie setzte sich auf ihrem Sofa hin. Sie dachte nach. Über Ryan, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich geküsst haben und über ihre Tochter, über Newport und über ihrer neuen Firma. Sollte sie sie wirklich hier bauen lassen? Marissa wusste es nicht.

Das was sie wusste war das sie Seth und Summer nicht verlassen wollte und vorallem nicht Ryan, nicht schon wieder. Sie stand auf und ging sich umziehen. Ein Hautenges rotes Top und eine schtwarze Hotpant. Sie legte Musik auf und und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Es war schon 22 uhr und sie war kurz vorm einschlafen als sie sich müde zur Tür hinschleppte. Sie öffnete die Tür und war geschockt!

* * *

_Also, das war jetzt der 4. Teil, hoffe wie immer das es euch gefallen hat. Wie immer sind reviews immer gern gesehen ;-). Ich möchte mich sehr sehr herzlich bei **Gummibearchen** und **leonie **bedanken. Vielen vielen dank für eure reviews, das ist mir sehr wichtig. DANKE DANKE DANKE:-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**TEIL 5**_

„Mom, was machst du denn hier? Ähm, komm rein, schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Marissa etwas aufgeregt und verwirrt. Sie und ihre Mutter hatten sich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen und Julie freute sich mal wieder ihre Tochter in die arme nehmen zu können. Sie hatten früher eine Menge Probleme miteinander gehabt aber das ist alles schon vorbei. Sie hatten das alles geregelt bevor Marissa von Newport wegging und sie und ihre Mutter kamen fantastisch miteinander aus. Als Julie dann erfuhr das ihre wunderschöne Tochter in der Stadt ist musste sie diese natürlich sofort sehen: „Hey mein Schatz, oh mein gott siehst du gut aus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du noch schöner werden würdest." Julie strahlte ihre Tochter an und sie umarmten sich. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Marissa bot Julie was zu essen und zu trinken an. Sie redeten über alte Zeiten und über Kathlin und Marissas Job. Marissa wollte ihr aber noch nicht erzählen das sie Ryan schon gesehen hatte und lies dieses Thema komplett weg. Sie bekamen gar nicht mit wie schnell die Zeit verging und nach Stundenlagem reden ging dann Julie und Marissa ging endlich, nach einem langen, langen Tag, in ihr Bett.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AM MORGEN DANACH

„Mom. Mom! Mom! MOM!", weckte Kathlin ihre Mutter auf. Es war 8 uhr und sie war schon so früh am morgen hell wach. Sehr zum leiden ihrer Mom, denn die war noch tot müde: „Schatz, wieso bist du schon so früh wach?" „Mummy, du hattest mir doch versprochen das wir zum Strand fahren. Bitte Mom, wach auf damit wir gehen. BITTE!", bettelte die kleine Frau. Marissa stand auf, nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und beide gingen zur Küche um zu frühstücken. Während Marissa das frühstück machte rufte sie Summer an. Sie musste unbedingt mit jemanden reden über letzte Nacht.

**_Summer:_** Ja?

**_Marissa:_** Hey, Summer ich bins, ich muss mit dir reden, hast du Zeit?

**_Summer:_** Hey Marissa, klar hab ich Zeit, was ist los? Wie wars gestern mit Ryan, du wolltest uns ja nichts erzählen als du Kathlin abgeholt hast.

**_Marissa:_** Darüber wollte ich ja mit dir reden. Es war so unglaublich schön, naja bis seine FREUNDIN rein kam.

**_Summer:_** WAS? Seine Freundin? Oh mein Gott, du meinst Lindsey, die ist doch nicht seine Freundin, sie denkt das aber sie ist es nicht.

**_Marissa: _**Ja das hat er auch schon gesagt aber sie scheint ihn echt zu mögen. Ich will nicht wieder was kaputt machen, verstehst du was ich meine?

**_Summer:_** Coop, du kannst nichts kaputt machen wenn es nichts zu kaputt machen gibt. Denk drüber nach Süße. Ryan und dich kann niemand trennen. Und vorallem nicht eine Tussi namens Lindsey. Du hast ein Kind mit ihm!

**_Marissa:_** Ja von dem er nichts weiß.

**_Summer:_** Und wessen Schuld ist das? Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen. Wenn du ihm was gesagt hättest wäre er geblieben.

**_Marissa:_** Er hätte so oder so bleiben sollen wenn er mich wirklich geliebt hat.

**_Summer:_** Er liebt dich immer noch. Das weiß ich. Man sieht es.

**_Marissa:_** Summer, wir haben uns geküsst.

**_Summer: _**Ist das dein ernst? Ihr habt euch geküsst? Wow, wie wars?

_**Marissa **lächelt:_Es war unglaublich, endlich wieder in seinen Armen zu sein, seine Haut zu spüren...

**_Summer:_** Warte, ihr hattet doch keinen Sex oder? _lächelt_ Oh...du hattest Sex mit ihm in seinem Büro? Ich glaubs nicht...

**_Marissa:_** Nein, Summer, es ist nichts passiert...leider, hör zu ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich ruf dich später wieder an ok?

**_Summer:_** Ok Coop bye.

**_Marissa:_** Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------

EINE STUNDE SPÄTER

Marissa und Kathlin sind am Strand angekommen. Marissa hatte mit Summer, Seth und Ryan einen besonderen Platz am Strand, den niemand außer ihnen kannte. Der Platz war am Pier. Dort konnten sie richtig ausspannen und alles vergessen. Dort waren sie ganz für sich. Marissa stieg mit Kathlin aus dem Auto und beide suchten sich einen schönen sonnigen Platz. Der kleine Mädchen konnte es kaum erwarten ins Wasser zu springn. Marissa zog ihr ihre Schwimmflügel an und beide rannten ins Wasser.

Sie hatten soviel Spaß zusammen. Marissa war überglücklich wenn sie ihre Tochter lachen sah und hörte. Nach langem hin und her plantschen gingen beide zurück zu ihren Badetüchern und ihrem Sonnenschirm und legten sich in die Sonne. Kathlin war schon nach einer Stunde, unter dem Sonnenschirm, eingeschlafen und Marissa entschied sich das sie auch ein kleines Nickerchen machen konnte. Als sie schon eingeschlafen waren kam ein schwarzes Auto am Strand an.

Marissa bekam von alle dem nichts mit, da sie tief und fest schlief. Ryan stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Er wollte einfach mal von allem abschalten und so entschied er sich hier her zu fahren. _Seth und Summer kamen schon lange nicht mehr dort hin und Marissa wusste bestimmt nicht mehr wo der Platz is, _dachte Ryan Er ging Richtung Meer und da stockte ihm der Atem. „Verdammt noch mal, was hatte Lindsey den hier zusuchen? So eine mist, woher wusste sie von diesem Platz?", mumelte er zu sich selbst. Er ging auf seine „Freundin" zu. Als die ihn sah sprang sie ihn gleich an:

„Oh, hi Schnukelchen! Ich habe gehofft dich hier zu treffen, du hast gestern nicht mehr angerufen und so hab ich ein bisschen Sehnsucht bekommen.", schmollte Lindsey. Ryan war so genervt, nicht mal hier konnte sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Verdammt nochmal! „Lindsey, woher weißt du von diesem Platz? Wie zur Hölle hast du ihn gefunden? Und woher wusstest du das ich auch her kommen würde?", fragte der genervte Mann.

„Ich habe Seth angerufen und gefragt wo du wohl bist und da meinte er nur das du hier sein könntest, er hat mir den Weg erklährt und da bin ich!" , grinste die Frau Ryan an. „Ja weißt du eigentlich will ich lieber alleine sein. Mal entspannen und so." „Aber Schnukelchen, ich bin doch bei dir, mit mit kannst du doch immer entspannen.", gab ihm die Frau zur Antwort.

Ryan wusste das es keinen Sinn machte sie zu überzeugen also gab er auf. Er legte sich neben sie hin und sah erst dann die andere Frau mit ihrer Tochter ein paar Meter weiter von ihnen. Es schien so als ob sie schliefen würden. „Oh mein Gott, es ist Marissa.", rief Ryan unabsichtlich aus. „Achja, die Frau aus deinem Büro, ich wusste gar nicht das sie wusste wo der Platz hier ist. Komisch.

Oh schau mal, sie hat ja eine Tochter, ach wie süß.", antwortete Lindsey ihm ironisch. „Glaubst du wirklich das es ihre Tochter ist? Ich mein, sie sieht ihr doch nicht mal ähnlich oder?", fragte Ryan ganz „uninteressiert". „Ja ich glaube wirklich das es ihre Tochter ist, sie sieht ihr verdammt ähnlich, fast so wie eine Imitatur von ihr nur in klein und dir sieht sie um so mehr ähnlich, oh mein Gott, sie sieht dir verdammt ähnlich, wow, Zufälle gibts... Mich wundert es nur das sie nach der Schwangerschaft immernoch so aussieht, ich meine so schlank." Das stimmte wirklich. Marissa war genauso schlank wie früher, trotz der Schwangerschaft.

Ihr Busen war immer noch straff geblieben, ihr Bauch, ihre Beine, alles makellos. Nicht mal eine Schwangerschaftsnarbe war zusehen. Ryan wusste jetzt nicht was er machen sollte, wenn Marissa ihn jetzt mit Lindsey sieht denkt sie das er wirklich mit ihr zusammen wäre. Aber nochmehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete ihm das kleine Mädchen. Sie sah Ryan wirklich unglaublich ähnlich. Und sie war 4 Jahre alt, das heißt das Marissa gleich nach Ryan mit jemanden geschlafen hatte oder das Mädchen SEIN Mädchen war. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden.

* * *

Also Leute, wie immer vielen vielen dank für die Reviews. Ich weiß ihr habt gehofft das Ryan vor der Tür stehen würde aber ich wollte das ganze mal ein bisschen spannender machen ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 6**_

Marissa wachte auf da die pralle Mittagssonne auf ihr Gesicht schien. Sie machte ihre Augen auf und sah direkt in Kathlins Gesicht. Ihr kleiner Engel schlief noch. Sie sah so zufrieden und glücklich aus wenn sie schlief, einfach nur süß. Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Meer um sich abzukühlen, das Wasser stand ihr bis zum Bauch als sie wieder zu ihrer Tochter hinsah. Ryan hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Schon als sie schlief hatte er sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er war fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Eleganz. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt als sie aufwachte da sie gleich ins Wasser ging.

Lindsey war auch schon eingeschlafen und so konnte er sie ungestört bewundern. Marissa ging zurück zu ihrer Tochter und weckte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Backe auf. Die Kleine Frau blintzelte ein paar mal mit den blauesten Augen der Welt als sie ihre Mom ansah. Marissa strahlte sie an und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. „Entschuldige das ich dich aufgeweckt habe mein Schatz, aber es ist zu gefährlich so lange in der Hitze zu schlafen. Willst du nicht ein bisschen ins Meer gehen?" , fragte Marissa ihre Tochter. Nachdem beide ins Wasser gingen legte sich Marissa wieder auf ihr Handtuch und Kathlin ging, mit ihrer Mütze auf dem Kopf, vor das Ufer um mit dem nassen Sand zu spielen.

Als Ryan sah wie Marissa dem Mädchen einen Kuss gab und sie aufweckte, sah er sie mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie war bestimmt die Mutter von der Kleinen und sie war hundert prozentig eine wunderbare Mutter. Er sah sie an und sah nicht mehr die Marissa vor sich die er mal kannte. Nein! Er sah die Marissa vor sich die nun Verantwortung trug und selbstständig war. Die Marissa die die Kleine anscheinend über alles liebte.

Die Marissa die er über alles liebte. Ryan wollte langsam zu ihr hingehen. Er wollte antworten auf seine Fragen, er wollte endlich Gewissheit haben. Er wollte seine Traumfrau zurück. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte hielt ihn jemand am Arm fest. Lindsey war aufgewacht. Ryan drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Im Gegensatz zu Marissa sah sie richtig unattraktiv aus wenn sie schlief. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie verschlafen. „Ich wollte Marissa hallo sagen.", entgegnete Ryan.

„Oh, dann lass uns doch zusammen hingehen. Ich will sie schließlich auch kennenlernen, mehr oder weniger. Nein warte, ich habs: MARISSA, HIER DRÜBEN, HALLO!" Ryan war am Boden zerstörrt weil er es vermeiden wollte das Marissa ihn mit Lindsey zusammen sieht. Außerdem konnte er es nicht fasssen wie jemand so peinlich sein kann. Jetzt dachte sie definitiv das er was mit ihr zusammen ist. Marissa war ganz erschrocken, sie hätte nicht gedacht das noch jemand hier wäre. Sie lief zu der Frau hin von der sie gerufen wurde und sah auch gleich den Mann neben sie liegend. Es war Ryan. „Hi Marissa, wir haben uns schon gtroffen, Lindsey Gardner. Wir dachten uns das du dich vielleicht zu uns legen möchtest.", sagte Lindsey.

„Nun, ich will euch wirklich keine Umstände machen, außerdem bin ich mit meiner Tochter hier". Genau in dem Zeitpunkt als sie Tochter sagte sah sie Ryan direkt in die Augen und er in ihre. „Das macht doch nichts. Sie kommt natürlich auch. Komm, ich helfe dir deine Sachen zu holen." Und schon war Lindsey auf den Beinen und Richtung Marissas Liegeplatz verschwunden. Und Marissa hinterher. Sie brachten ihre Sachen zu Ryan und Marissa rufte Kathlin.

Das Kleine Mädchen rannte zu ihrer Mom hin. „Kathlin, wir liegen jetzt hier ok? Ich will nicht das du dort spielst, bring doch deine Spielsachen und spiel hier damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann." Das kleine Mädchen rannte sofort los und holte ihre Sachen. Lindsey hatte Marissas Handtuch gegenüber von Ryan und ihrem gelegt, was Marissa ziemlich gut fand da sie nicht neben ihn oder seiner „Freundin" sitzen wollte...

Kathlin spielte im Sand während Lindsey ihre Mummy mit fragen durchlöcherte:

**_Lindsey:_** Also, wie alt ist denn die Kleine? Und wie heißt sie denn überhaupt?

**_Marissa:_** Sie ist jetzt 4 und heißt Kathlin.

**_Lindsey:_** Sie ist unheimlich süß. Wo ist denn ihr Vater?

**_Marissa:_** Ähmm...naja also, ihr Vater war gegangen als ich Schwanger war, er wusste nicht das ich es war sonst wäre er geblieben, denk ich...

**_Lindsey:_** Oh mein Gott, du warst Schwanger und der Vater deiner Tochter war nicht bei dir? Das muss ja furchtbar gewesen sein. Wie war denn die Entbindnung?

**_Marissa:_** Also, so furchtbar war es gar nicht, ich hatte die besten Freunde der Welt die mir unglaublich geholfen haben. Die Entbindung war ok, denk ich, ich hatte ja nicht soviel Erfahrung darin.

**_Lindsey:_** Oh, du musst mir alles genau erzählen. Bitte. Wann ist deine Fruchtblase geplatzt und was geschah dann?

**_Marissa:_** Meine Fruchtblase platzte als ich gerade mit Seth und Summer Videos angeschaut hab. Das war um 22 uhr in der Nacht. Seth ist sofort in Panik geraten und hat auch gleich meine Mom gerufen. Das war eigentlich ziemlich lustig. Summer wollte ihn beruhigen aber er war total nervös. Dann sind wir ins Krankenhaus gefahren wo die Eltern von Kathlins Vater schon da waren und meine Eltern. Meine Mutter und die Mutter vom Vater waren im Kreissaal. Ich hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen doch als es geschaft war und ich Kathlin endlich in meine Arme nehmen konnte war es der schönste Augenblick in meinem Leben.

**_Lindsey:_** Wie süß, Schnukelchen ich will auch ein Baby, das wär doch toll, so eine kleine Familie, wir mit unserem Kind.

Ryan, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte weil er Marissa zuhören wollte und sprachlos war von der Geschichte und was sie durchgemacht hatte, war jetzt nur noch geschockt. Er wollte aufkeinen Fall Kinder mit Lindsey haben. Niemals. Als Marissa hörte was Lindsey Ryan fragte war sie zutiefst verletzt.

Sie wollte Lindsey anschreien und sagen das Ryan schon eine Familie hat und keine mehr braucht und erst recht nicht mit einer Tussi wie ihr. „Lindsey, wir haben doch nicht mal eine richtige Beziehung, wie willst du denn mit mir eine Familie haben? Wir wohnen nicht mal zusammen.", gab er ihr zu antwort. Lindsey entgegnete ihm nur:" Wie du meinst! _schaut sehr beleidigt._ Also Marissa, wie heißt denn der Vater von deiner Tochter? Und wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"

„Mommy, schau mal was ich gebaut habe!", Kathlin war total begeistert von ihrer tollen Sandburg und wollte sie natürlich gleich ihrem größten Fan zeigen: Ihrer Mom. „Wow, baby das ist toll.", Marissa war dafür dankbar das ihre Tochter sie von der misslichen Situation gerettet hatte. Kathlin lief zu ihrer Mutter hin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, Ryan beobachtete das ganze und ihm wurde auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz. Aufeinmal wurde die Stille durch Marissas Handy unterbrochen...

* * *

Also, wie immer vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich bin sehr sehr froh das euch meine Story gefällt...und jetzt viel Spaß auch im 7. Teil 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 7**_

**_Marissa:_** Ja hallo?

**_Summer:_** Hi Marissa ich bins, Summer. Wo bist du?

**_Marissa:_** Hi Summer, ich bin am Strand mit Kathlin. Was gibts?

**_Summer:_** Kirsten hat angerufen und hat mich gefragt wo ihr seid. Sie will dich unbedingt sehen, da du jetzt in der Stadt bist. Sie wollte dich fragen ob sie die Kleine nehmen kann um ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und naja, das ihr euch eben nachher trefft, zum Abendessen oder so. Seth und ich sind auch da.

**_Marissa:_** Ja klar, kein Problem, um wieviel Uhr sollen wir denn dort sein?

**_Summer:_** So gegen 19 Uhr denk ich. Hör zu, ich hole Kathlin jetzt ab damit du noch ein bisschen Zeit alleine hast und du bist um 19 Uhr da, deal?

**_Marissa:_** Ist Ok, wann kommst du?

**_Summer:_** Wie ist es mit jetzt gleich?

**_Marissa:_** Ich räume ihre Sachen zusammen. Bis gleich

**_Summer:_** Bye Coop.

Marissa schaute zu Ryan und Lindsey: „Kathlin muss jetzt gleich gehen, sie geht zu ihren Großeltern und ich denke das ich jetzt auch mal geh. War schön dich kennen zu lernen Lindsey. Ryan." Somit stand sie auf und fing an Kathlins Sachen zu packen.

Ryan sah sie sehr enttäuscht und traurig an: „Marissa, bitte bleib. Bitte, wir haben uns schließlich 5 Jahre lang nicht gesehn." Marissa blickte zu Ryan und sah seinen Blick, sie konnte ihm diesen Gefallen nicht abschlagen. Sie wollte ja auch in seiner Nähe sein. Gerade als Marissa antworten wollte hielt heute schon zum 2. Mal ein Wagen am Pier und Summer stieg aus.

„Hey Coop.", grüßte Summer ihre beste Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Summer, endlich, bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Kathlin kommt gleich." Erst jetzt reallisierte Summer den Mann und die Frau die hinter Marissa lagen. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sie Ryan erkannte, leider auch seine neue Flamme.

„Hey Ryan, schön dich zu sehen. Du musst mal wieder bei uns vorbei kommen, Seth würde sich echt freuen" Ryan begrüßte Summer und umarmte sie. Kathlin kam an und Summer und sie verschwanden schnell im Auto. „Also, ich sollte jetzt wirklich los.", entschied Marissa und holte ihre Tasche. Ryan stand auf und hielt sie bei ihren Hüften fest: „Marissa, ich will nicht das du schon gehst, komm schon." Als Ryans Hände ihre Haut berührten bekam Marissa wieder so ein Kribbeln und auf ihrem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. „Schnukelchen, lass sie doch wenn sie gehen will, dann können wir ein wenig für uns sein und unsere Pläne für das Baby ein wenig üben.", zwinkerte Lindsey ihm zu. Marissa standen die Trännen in den Augen. Hatte die Frau denn überhaupt keinen Anstand? Marissa stand vor ihr und sie macht Ryan so einen Wink?

„Ja, sicher, ich lass euch allein, viel Spaß Ryan, mit was auch immer!", Marissa war richtig sauer, nahm ihre Tasche und ging weg. Ryan konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Er lief ihr hinterher und ließ eine verwirrte Lindsey alleine zurück. Als er sie eingeholt hatte, nahm er ihre Hand, so das Marissa sich zu ihm umdrehen musste. „Was soll denn das? Hörst du etwa darauf was sie sagt? Bist du etwa Eifersüchtig? Auf SIE?", Ryan konnte sich bei der Vorstellung ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen das Marissa EIFERSÜCHTIG auf Lindsey war.

„Halt die Klappe!", sie wurde rot, er schaffte es immer ihr Gefühle zu deuten, immer. „Ich glaubs ja nicht, die bist eifersüchtig." „Na und? Als ob ich keinen Grund hätte, oh ich bitte dich_, -------Oh Ryan, komm nimm mich, jetzt, ich will ein Baby von dir---------- _da wird jeder eifersüchtig, verdammt Ryan, was denkst du denn? Ich liebe dich! Und dann kommt diese...diese...diese...Lindsey und flirtet vor mir mit dir. _--------Ja Ryan nimm ich, hier und jetzt komm, lass es uns vor deiner Exfreundin tu...----.", _weiter kam sie nicht weil Ryans lippen schon auf ihren waren.

Er fand das so süß das Marissa eifersüchtig war und gleichzeitig ziemlich lustig weil er fand das sie dafür keinen Grund hatte, Lindsey war gegen Marissa nichts. Marissa spürte Ryans Zunge in ihrem Mund und sie liebte dieses Gefühl, seine Lippen waren auf ihren und seine Hände streichelten ihre Seiten auf und ab. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, sie wollten sich einfach nicht los lassen. Marissa küsste ihn mit ihrer ganzen Leidenschaft und ihrer Liebe. Sie wollte ihn nicht los lassen, ihm nicht von seinen Lippen weichen. Am liebsten wäre sie mit Ryan zu Lindsey hingegangen und hätte mit ihm vor ihr Sex.

Genau vor den Augen der ach so perfekten Kuh. Das hätte sie so gern in diesem Augenblick gewollt. Wenigstens um Lindseys dummen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Als Marissa sich von Ryan lösen musste weil sie keine Luft mehr bekam sah er sie direkt in die Augen, er nahm sie bei ihren Hüften und zog sie noch näher zu sich her. Marissa konnte die Erektion in seiner Hose fühlen als sie so nah wie möglich an ihn gezogen wurde. Er küsste ihren Hals und strich ihre Haare zur Seite bevor er sich ihrem Ohr näherte und mit seiner unheimlich sexy rauen Stimme ihr zuflüsterte: „Baby, ich will nur dich. Dich allein, nur dich, ich liebe dich." Er küsste ihren Hals weiter und Marissa konnte nur an eines denken: _Ich will dich auch._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Forever in your arms_ **

_**TEIL 8**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei Kirsten und Sandy

Summer war mit Kathlin schon bei Kirsten und Sandy angekommen. Sie standen vor der Tür als Summer klingelte. Kirsten machte die Tür auf und war überglücklich Kathlin wieder zusehen: „Mein Schatz, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, du bist so groß geworden, ach Liebes!" Kathlin umarmte ihre Grandma sofort und Kirsten gab ihrer Enkelin einen großen, dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin auch froh dich zusehen Oma, ich habe dich so vermisst.", antwortete das Kleine Mädchen. Summer sah der ganzen Szene mit Freude zu. Sie hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht mit Seth ein Baby zu bekommen, aber erst war die Hochzeit dran.

Summer, Kathlin und Kirsten gingen ins Haus, wo Marissas Tochter auch ihren Grandpa traf und er seinen Schatz genauso begrüßte wie seine Frau vorhin. „Marissa wird so gegen 19 Uhr da sein. Ist das Ok?" ,fragte Summer unsicher. „Natürlich ist das Ok, wir freuen uns sie endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Ich habe mir gedacht das wir vielleicht auch Ryan einladen...bevor ihr etwas sagt: Ich weiß das es eine blöde Idee ist und das ich lieber die Finger von dem Ganzen lassen sollte, aber ich finde das die beiden sich aussprechen müssen!", meldete sich der Mann mit den riesen Augenbrauen zu Wort.

„Also, Ryan hat die Kleine schon gesehen...als ich sie am Strand abgeholt habe war er auch da, mit Lindsey.", gab Summer von sich. „Heißt das, das er bescheid weiß?", rief Kirsten aus der Küche, in der sie mit Kathlin gerade den Kuchen fürs Essen backen wollte und alles mit bekommen hatte. „Nun...das können wir nur rausfinden wenn wir ihn einladen, also was haltet ihr davon?" Alle nickten und Sandy beschloß ihn später anzurufen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Strand

Ryans Hände glitten unter Marissas Shirt. Er fühlte ihr weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und strich ihren Rücken auf und ab während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Marissa löste sich von ihm und sah ihn in seine blauen Augen an: „Ryan, ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen, es bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich will es nicht unbedingt hier machen." „Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen, ich bin gleich wieder da, dann können wir zu mir fahren.", sagte er ihr und war so gleich auf dem Weg zu Lindsey um seine Sachen abzuholen. Als Ryan am Platz angekommen war, waren Lindseys Sachen schon verschwunden, was er ziemlich gut fand da er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Als er fertig war und zu Marissa zurück ging, stiegen sie in seinen Wagen ein und fuhren zu seinem Appartment. Marissa war ziemlich erstaunt, es war sehr hübsch eingerichtet und es war noch dazu ordentlich. Er hatte viel Platz und einen tollen Ausblick von der Veranda. Ryan setzte sich gegenüber von Marissa auf das Sofa und sah sie direkt an.

**_Marissa_:** _Es gibt da etwas das ich dir schon lange hätte sagen sollen aber es nicht getan habe._

_Ryan, es ist schwer genug es dir bei zubringen also sag nichts und höre erstmal nur zu Ok?_

**_Ryan:_** _Ok._

**_Marissa:_** _Als du dachtest das du der Vater von Theressas Baby bist und zurück mit ihr nach Chino wolltest war ich am Boden zerstört. Ich konnte dich zwar verstehen, warum du es wolltest, doch es war trotzdem hart dich gehen zu lassen. Seit ich dich das Erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sich mein Leben total verändert. Ich war sofort sowas von verknallt in dich und in meinem Kopf habe ich heimlich davon geträumt wie wir zusammen heiraten und ganz viele Kinder haben und du mein Mann bist und das wir auf ewig glücklich leben. Ich weiß das Leben ist nicht perfekt, nicht mal annährend, doch mit dir war es das. Mein Leben war perfekt. _(kleine Pause)_ Ich kann mich haargenau an unsere letzte Nacht erinnern..._

**_Ryan:_** _Marissa i..._

**_Marissa:_** _...warte, lass mich ausreden, bitte. Diese Nacht war die Beste Nacht meines Lebens. Ich schlief zum Ersten Mal mit dem Mann den ich über alles liebte und immer noch tu. Diese Nacht war die Glücklichste und die Schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens zugleich, da ich dich am nächsten morgen verlieren würde...an sie. Ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern, an alles, jedes einzelne Detail. Ich habe nichts davon vergessen. Wie konnte ich auch, ich werde jeden Tag an diese Nacht erinnert und weißt du auch wieso? In dieser Nacht wurde ich schwanger, von dir, ich habe es erst eine Woche nachdem du weg gegangen bist rausgefunden. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich konnte mich nicht wieder in dein Leben einmischen und dein neues Leben kaputt machen..._

**_Ryan:_** _Marissa, du bist mein Leben wie..._

**_Marissa:_** _...warte, ich...es war zu Schmerzhaft an deiner Tür zu klopfen. Bei deinem Haus aufzutauchen. Den dieses Leben habe ich mir immer für uns vorgestellt, und zu wissen das du es mit ihr führst machte mich wahnsennig. Ich beschloß alles zu vergessen und zog um...ich war so naiv, zu glauben das ich dich vergessen konnte. Deine Tochter heißt Kathlin, aber das weißt du ja, du hast sie schließlich heute gesehen._

Marissa viel eine Tränne ihr Gesicht runter und Ryan ließ sich neben sie fallen und nahm ihre Hände

**_Ryan_:** _Sie ist so wunderschön wie ihre Mom!_

Marissa fing jetzt das Weinen an und Ryan zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

_**Ryan:** Marissa, wenn du es mir gesagt hättest, ich wäre sofort zu dir gekommen, sofort._

_**Marissa:** Ryan es tut mir so leid. _

Ryan fing wieder an Marissas Hals zu küssen, er nahm ihr Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er küsste sie während er direkt in ihre feuchten Augen sah:

_**Ryan: **Ich liebe dich._

_**Marissa:** Ich liebe dich._

Marissa bückte sich zu Ryan runter und gab ihm einen unglaublich zärtlichen Kuss.

* * *

_So, sorry das es länger gedauert hat als sonst, ich habe mir bei diesem Teil besonders Mühe gegeben wegen dem Gespräch zwischen Ryan und Marissa. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich möchte mich auch wie immer an **Gummibearchen, leonie** und **Kelly76** bedanken. Ihr seid so lieb, vielen Dank füreureReviews. :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 9**_

Marissa saß auf Ryans Schoß während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Ryan wollte sie mit so einem Verlangen, dass Marissa am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bekam. Sie veränderte ihr Position, sodas ihre Beine um Ryans Hüften waren. Als sie sich näher an ihn schieb, stöhnte Ryan und seine Hände glitten unter ihrem Shirt. Er spürte die weiche Haut und die Beule in seiner Hose wurde immer größer. Marissa bemerkte das mit einem Lächeln und zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus.

Sie hatte sich so danach gesehnt endlich mal wieder seinen Bauch zu spüren, seine Muskeln zu fühlen. Er zog ihr, ihr Oberteil aus und sah sie erstmal nur an. Er hatte sie so unendlich vermisst. Sie war so wunderschön.Marissa war seine Traumfrau, die einzige für ihn. „Was ist? Gefällt dir etwa nicht was du siehst?", fragte sie ironisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du bist so wunderschön Marissa." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie anfing seinen Bauch herunter zu küssen und zu sagen: „Und du _Kuss _bist _Kuss _der schärfste _Kuss _Mann _Kuss_ der Welt !" Ryan zog sie noch näher zu sich her. Er küsste ihren Hals weiter bis zu ihrer Brust. Als er dort angekommen war schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen während seine Hände ihren Rücken entlang fuhren und ihren BH aufknöpften.

Sie hätte schwören können das er in diesem Moment bis in ihr tiefstes inneres geblickt hatte. Sie hielten weiter Augenkontakt, als Ryan ihr den BH auszog und auf den Boden legte. Seine Hände fühlten sich so gut an auf ihrer Haut, als ob sie da gehörten und nur da. Ryan brach den Augenkontakt. Er streichelte ihr Haut entlang bis zu ihren perfekten Brüsten. Sie war einfach einmalig! Sie küssten sich wieder, während Ryans Hände auf Marissas Brüste lagen. Marissa lehnte sich noch mehr zu ihm rüber und ihre Haut berührte seine. Ihre Hände glitten langsam seinen Bauch runter, bis zum Knopf von seiner Jeans.

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen, während ihre Hand in seine Hose glitt und ihn massierte. Ryan stöhnte auf als er ihr zierliche Hand auf seinem Glied spürte. Er wusste genau das sie nicht so unerfahren war wie früher. Ganz im Gegenteil, schließlich war sie 22. Während Marissas Hand noch in seiner Hose war, waren seine Augen nicht von ihr gewichen. „Oh Gott, Marissa!", Ryan hielt es bald nicht mehr aus und er wollte nicht auf diesen Weg kommen, er wollte sich in ihr verlieren, sie fühlen wie nur einmal bis jetzt.

Als Ryan schon kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war stoppte er ihre Hand. „Was ist los?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt, hatte sie was falsch gemacht? „ Du bist ja noch angezogen.", antwortete er ihr mit einer verführerischen, rauchigen, sexy Stimme, welche Marissa so liebte. Ryan küsste sie kurz, bevor er mit ihr um seine Hüften aufstand und sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer trug.

Sie küssten sich und vor der Schlafzimmertür blieben sie stehen. Er drückte Marissa leicht gegen die Wand. Ihr Beine waren um seine Hüften und sie konnte nun deutlich seine Erektion fühlen. Er presste seine Lippen leidenschaftlich gegen ihre. Er hielt ihr Arme der Wand entlang nach oben und began ihren Hals zu küssen bevor er sich ihrer Brüste zuwandte.

Er küsste sie und neckte Marissa so, da er ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und sie liebkostete. Ryan machte die Tür auf und wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Schreck. Marissa sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das was nicht stimmte. Da sie immer noch in Ryans Armen war und mit dem Rücken zum Raum, sah sie nicht was oder wer in Ryans Bett lag.

* * *

So Leuz, das ist der 9. Teil, hoffe es hat euch wie immer gefallen, bitte bitte schreibt mir Reviews und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Der 10. Teil wird dann auch sehr bald kommen. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 10**_

„Oh mein Gott!", Ryan war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. „Was ist los Baby?", fragte Marissa neugierig, ging von ihm runter und drehte sich um. „Wie konnte ich nur verdammt noch mal so blöd sein?", schrie Marissa, sie war stink sauer. In Ryans Bett lag Lindsey, welche nackt in seinen Lacken gewickelt war und zu schlafen schien.

Marissa ging aus dem Raum. Ryan ging ihr nach und schloß die Tür hinter sich zu, damit Lindsey nicht aufwachte und alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. „Marissa, ich hatte keine Ahnung das sie hier ist, ehrlich, ich weiß nicht mal wie sie hier rein gekommen ist,...Marissa warte!", Ryans Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und wollten sie umdrehen, damit sie ihn anschauen konnte. „Fass mich nicht an!", Marissa schlug seine Hände weg und war auch gleich auf die Suche nach ihrem BH und ihrem Shirt.

„Ich war so blöd, wieso habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Natürlich, du bist ja mit ihr zusammen, ihr wollt ja BABYS!",Marissa schrie das Wort „Babys" so laut das sogar die Nachbarn es bestimmt gehört hatten. „Sie bedeutet mir nichts, das habe ich dir doch schon am Strand erklärt. Sie ist mir sowas von egal.", gab ihr Ryan zur Antwort.

„Mit ihr geschlafen hast du aber trotzdem, achja und so neben bei bemerkt: Sie sieht SCHEIßE aus!", Marissa ging Richtung Sofa, sie konnte ihre Sachen einfach nicht finden. Ryan lächlete. Er wusste genau das sie eifersüchtig war und sie war so süß wenn sie sich so aufregte, aber er fand das echt blöd das Lindsey seinen großen „Auftritt" vermasselt hatte. Alles war perfekt bis er die Schlafzimmertür aufgemacht hatte. _VERDAMMT._ Ryan ging wieder zu Marissa hin.

Er nahm ihre Hände und drehte sie um, dass sie ihn anschauen musste. Sie wurde von ihm wieder gegen die Wand gepresst und er hielt immernoch ihre Hände fest, damit sie nicht schon wieder weg gehen konnte. Er drückte sich wieder gegen sie und Marissa konnte seine Erektion spüren. Ryan ließ kurz einen ihrer Arme los und holte von seiner Hosentasche ,die hinten an seiner Jeans, war etwas raus. Bevor er es ihr jedoch zeigte, ging er noch näher zu ihr hin und flüsterte leise verführerisch in ihr Ohr:

„Suchst du vielleicht das hier Baby?", Ryan fuchtelte mit ihrem BH vor ihrer Nase herum. Marissa nahm diesen und schlug Ryan leicht, aber immer noch sehr sauer, auf den Hinterkopf. „Findest du das etwa lustig? Ich meine, komm schon, wir wollten gerade...naja du weißt schon und dann machst du die Tür auf und wer liegt in deinem Bett? SIE!", rief Marissa wieder verärgert. „Bitte geh nicht, Marissa ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren, ich werde das alles klären, versprochen, gleich jetzt, ok? Aber bitte geh nicht!". Marissa konnte den Blick von Ryan nicht wiederstehen, als sie antworten wollte klingelte sein Handy:

**_Ryan:_** Ja Hallo?

**_Sandy:_** Ryan? Hi hier ist Sandy, störe ich dich? Du klingst so heißer.

**_Ryan:_** Nein, nein ist schon ok. Was gibts denn?

**_Sandy:_** Nun, Kirsten und ich haben uns gedacht, ob du nicht Lust hättest heute vorbei zu kommen. Zum Abendessen. Seth und Summer kommen auch...und Marissa.

**_Ryan:_** Wirklich? _Marissa _Ja klar komm ich. Um wieviel Uhr denn?

**_Sandy:_** So gegen 19 Uhr, sei pünktlich.

**_Ryan:_** Bin ich, bin ich, also bis dann!

Ryan legte auf und sah wieder zu Marissa, welche nun vollständig angezogen war. „Das war Sandy, er hat mich heute eingeladen zum Abendessen, er sagte mir das du auch da sein wirst." Marissa überrascht: „Klar, Kirsten wollte Kathlin mal wieder sehen und da hat sie uns auch eingeladen. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung das du auch kommen würdest." Ryan ging zu ihr hin.

Er zog sie zu sich auf dem Sofa und sie war wieder auf seinem Schoß, ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „Tut mir leid, das mit Lindsey, ich hatte keine Ahnung das sie da ist. Ich wollte schon lange mit ihr Schluss machen, ich schwöre es dir.", Ryan sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Tut mir leid das ich so ausgeflippt bin, ich war nur...",fing Marissa an. „Eifersüchtig?", beendete Ryan ihren Satz. „Ja.", sagte Marissa und errötete. Ryan nahm ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu einem sanften aber doch sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich runter. „Also eigentlich könnten wir auch zu dir fahren!", sagte Ryan mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht...

_**BEI KIRSTEN UND SANDY**_

_Kling kling kling kling:_

_**Sandy:**_ Ja bitte?

_**Ryan:**_ Hey Sandy hier ist Ryan, also hör zu, ich glaube nicht das ich es heute schaffen kann zu kommen. Ich habe ein paar Sachen zu erledigen und bin im Moment sehr in Stress.

_**Sandy:**_ Kannst du es nicht irgendwie schaffen? Wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn du kommst.

_**Ryan:**_ Tut mir leid Sandy, ich hole das morgen nach ok?

_**Sandy:**_ Ist ok, hauptsache wir sehen dich diese Woche noch.

_**Ryan:**_ Klar, ich komme morgen vorbei, bye.

_**EIN PAAR MINUTEN SPÄTER**_

_Kling kling kling kling:_

_**Sandy:**_ Ja bitte?

_**Marissa:**_ Hi Sandy, hier ist Marissa, ich wollte nur sagen das ich es nicht schaffe heute zu kommen. Ich habe ziemlichen Stress mit der Firma. Tut mir echt leid, ich komme morgen vorbei mit der Kleinen, ich machs wieder gut, bitte seid nicht sauer.

_**Sandy:**_ Nun, anscheinend habt ihr alle ziemlich viel zu tun, ich verstehe das, macht nichts, komischer Weise hat Ryan heute auch abgesagt, eigentlich genau vor 7 Min. So ein Zufall hm?

_**Marissa:**_ Äh...ja, so ein Zufall. Also, wann soll ich denn die Kleine abholen?

_**Sandy:**_ Weißt du was? Lass sie doch einfach hier für heute, ich meine du hast ja soviel zu tun...mit der „Arbeit". Das ist kein Problem für uns, wir haben euch ziemlich vermisst.

_**Marissa: **_OK...also wenn sie bleiben will und es kein Probelm für euch ist..., ich rufe dich morgen an, entschuldigst du mich bitte auch bei Summer und Seth?

_**Sandy:**_ Natürlich mach ich das. Viel Spaß kleines...mit deiner „Arbeit".

_**Marissa**_ _verwirrt und belustigt_ : Äh...danke Sandy, werd ich haben. Bis dann!

Marissa legte auf und sah zu Ryan: „Weißt du was? Wir machen das so: Ich gehe zu mir, während du hier bleibst, wartest bis sie aufwacht oder sie selber aufweckst, ist mir so ziemlich egal, und dann kommst du einfach zu mir rüber. Damit wir das endlich aus der Welt haben, verstehest du was ich meine?", fragte Marissa verzweifelt.

„Ja ist ok, wie du willst, _Kuss_ aber ich brauche deine Adresse.", antwortete Ryan ihr. „Brauchst du nicht, ich wohne direkt neben Summer und Seth, Harmlesstreet 1, das wirst du schon finden.", Marissa gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie ihre Sachen nahm und aus der Tür verschwand.

* * *

_Also, das war der 10. Teil, ich hoffe wie immer das er euch gefallen hat und bitte ganz dringend um Reviews ;-) ._

_Der 11. Teil ist auch schon fertig, ich muss ihn nur noch einmal durchgehen, also wird er sehr sehr bald erscheinen, viel Spaß beim lesen._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forever in your arms**_

**_Teil 11_**

Ryan ging in sein Schlafzimmer und weckte Lindsey auf. Er war so wütend auf sie. Sie war der Grund warum Ryan und Marissa nicht weiter machen konnten wo sie aufgehört hatten.

**_Ryan:_** Lindsey. Lindsey! Lindsey! Lindsey!

**_Lindsey:_** Hey Schnukelchen, ich habe auf dich gewartet, wo warst du?

**_Ryan:_** Lindsey, wir müssen reden.

**_Lindsey:_** Nein müssen wir nicht, komm her, willst du dein GESCHENCK nicht öffnen?

**_Ryan:_** Lindsey, was machst du denn da? Wie kommst du hier rein? Wer hat dir überhaupt gestattet hier her zu kommen? Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?

**_Lindsey:_** Vor mir brauchst du doch nichts verstecken, ich wusste wo du den Ersatzschlüssel immer hinlegst und dann habe ich einfach beschloßen dir eine Überraschung zu machen.

**_Ryan:_** Ach und was war diese Überraschung?

**_Lindsey:_** Ryan, du hast mich seit 1 Monat nicht mehr angefasst, ich war frustriert, ich wollte mich einfach mal so nackt in dein Bett legen und warten bis du kommst, als du dann nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht da warst bin ich ausversehen eingeschlafen.

**_Ryan:_** Hör zu, ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein, verstehst du nicht? Ich bin nicht verliebt in dich. Es tut mir so leid aber ich möchte das du gehst.

**_Lindsey:_** Ryan das kann unmöglich dein ernst sein. Schnukelch...

**_Ryan:_** ...hör auf mich Schnukelchen zu nennen verdammt noch mal! Ich hasse das. Bitte zieh dich an, ich will das du gehst, du warst mir einfach zu anhänglich, du hast mir gar keinen Platz zum Atmen gelassen, außerdem hätten wir sowieso nicht zusammen gepasst, du findest einen anderen.

**_Lindsey:_** Ryan bitte...

**_Ryan:_** Tut mir leid, ich habe mich neu verliebt.

**_Lindsey:_** Achja? In diese Schlampe da, oder? In dieses, dieses, dieses Flittchen!

**_Ryan_**: Hey, pass auf was du sagst, sie ist KEIN Flittchen und erst recht keine Schlampe!

**_Lindsey:_** Doch das ist sie, Schnukelch...ich meine Ryan. Sie versucht sich nur zwischen uns zu stellen. Das müssen wir verhindern.

**_Ryan:_** Du kappierst auch gar nichts oder? Lindsey, ich war nie in dich verliebt, Marissa ist die Größte Liebe meines Lebens! Ich war mit ihr zusammen in der High School, sie kennt mich besser als irgendwer sonst. Ich liebe sie, das musst du akzeptieren.

**_Lindsey:_** Schön, das wirst du noch bereuen, das schwöre ich dir!

**_Ryan:_** Willst du mir drohen?

**_Lindsey:_** Glaub mir, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, ich an deiner Stelle würde gut auf sie aufpassen!

_**Ryan **zähneknirschend :_Verschwinde von hier, wenn du ihr auch nur zu nahe kommst, sorge ich dafür das du in ganz Newport keinen Job mehr finden wirst, verlass dich drauf. Zieh dich an und VERSCHWINDE!

Ryan stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen als er sich noch ein Mal umdrehte: „Ach übrigens,...du bist gefeuert!"

_**Marissas Appartment**_

Es war nun schon 22 Uhr. Marissa war in ihrem Appartment und sah einen Film an, sie konnte sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Sie dachte andauernd an Ryan. Sie hatte gehofft das er heute noch rüber kommen würde, aber da es schon so spät war, würde es heute wohl nichts mehr werden. Enttäuscht und traurig stand sie auf, machte ihren Fernseher aus und ging Richtung Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen als es plötzlich klingelte. Sie ging an die Tür und war wieder überglücklich. „Ich dachte du würdest heute nicht mehr kommen", sagte sie zu ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Bist du enttäuscht?",fragte er mit einer rauchigen Stimme, welche Marissa verrückt machte. Anstatt ihm zu antworten ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ryan ging in Marissas Appartment und schloß die Tür hinter sich zu während er sie weiter küsste. Sie lösten sich von einander und Ryan bewunderte ihre Wohnung. „Wow, ich wusste ja schon immer das du einen verdammt guten Geschmack hast, aber das...",gab Ryan mit erfurcht zu. „Gefällt es dir?" „Ich find es toll, und weißt du wer das alles entworfen hat?",fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen. „Hmmm...lass mich raten...du?" Ryan ging wieder auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich her...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 12**_

Beide starrten sich still an. Es schien, als ob eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen wäre als Marissa anfing:

**_Marissa:_** Willst du das ich dir die Wohnung zeige?

**_Ryan:_** Ich kenn sie doch schon. _Grinsen_

**Marissa:** Ja, aber du weißt nicht wie ich sie eingerichtet habe. _Grinsen_

Marissa zog Ryan mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

**_Marissa:_** Das ist mein Wohnzimmer. Es ist ein bisschen zu groß für mich und Kathlin aber man hat von hier einen tollen Ausblick.

**_Ryan:_** Du hast die Wohnung wunderschön eingerichtet. Ich bin begeistert.

**_Marissa:_** Danke danke, Autogramme gibts später. _Zwinker_

Beide gingen in die Küche, ins Bad und in Marissas Arbeitszimmer, bevor sie sich im Zimmer von Kathlin wieder fanden:

**_Ryan:_** Das ist ihr Zimmer?

**_Marissa:_** Das ist ihr Zimmer.

Ryan sah sich um. Das Zimmer von seiner Tochter war rosa gestrichen und hatte weiße Möbel. Ein schönes weißes Bett mit einem passenden Schrank, einem Sofa, und einem Nachttisch. Ihr ganzes Zimmer war mit Puppen und Teddybären vollgestopft. Überall wo man hinsah, sah man irgendwelche Barbiesachen. Barbiehaus, Barbieauto, Barbieladen, Barbiepuppen. An den Wänden hingen viele Bilder von ihr und ihrer Mom, welche eingerahmt waren.

**_Marissa:_** Auf diesem Bild war ich mit ihr Schwanger.

Marissa zeigte auf ein schwarz-weiß Bild, welches nur einen Bauch zeigte.

**_Ryan:_** Das ist dein Bauch? Da war sie drin?

**_Marissa: _**Ja da war mein Schatz drin. Auf dem Bild war ich im 7. Monat.

Ryan war sprachlos. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen wie ein Kind in so einen kleinen Bauch reinpassen konnte. Marissas Bauch war so straff... Er beräute es so sehr das er ihr nicht bei der Geburt beistehen konnte.

Marissa nahm ein Fotoalbum raus und setzte sich mit ihm auf das Bett.

**_Marissa:_** Das war frisch nach der Geburt. Und das war ein Tag danach. Das auch. Und das war an ihrem 1. Geburtstag...

**_Ryan:_** Sie ist wunderschön...

**_Marissa:_** Ja das ist sie. Naja mit so einem Vater...

**_Ryan:_** Naja mit so einer Mutter...

Beide grinsten.

**_Ryan:_** Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht da war, für dich.

**_Marissa:_** Ryan, das war meine Entscheidung, ich wollte es so, bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe.

Stille.

**_Marissa: _**Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich. Sie redet kaum, also mit mir natürlich schon, ich bin schließlich ihre Mom, aber mit Leuten die sie nicht so gut kennt ist sie immer sehr vorsichtig. Das hat sie wahrscheinlich auch von dir.

Stille.

**_Marissa:_** Ich...also ich...nun...ich weiß nicht ob du es sehen oder wissen willst, aber ich habe Videos. Von ihr als sie klein war...und von der Geburt.

**_Ryan:_** Wirklich? Du hast Videos? Von der Geburt?

**_Marissa:_** Ja...ich wollte das alles gar nicht, also ich meine jetzt die Geburt, ich war so mit den Nerven am Ende...da konnte ich es nicht ertragen wenn ich dabei noch gefilmt werde. Es war Seths Idee. Es war auch seine Kamera. Im Kreissaal waren aber nur meine Mutter und Kirsten dabei. Kirsten hat gefilmt.

**_Ryan:_** Wow. Ich meine...wow. Die Geburt...kann ich sie mir anschauen?

**_Marissa:_** Ist dein gutes Recht, sie ist ja deine Tochter.

**_Ryan:_** Meine Tochter.

Ryan fiel eine Tränne runter. Marissa hätte nie gedacht das Ryan das Weinen anfangen würde. Er weinte nicht, es war nur eine Tränne, doch diese Tränne, die sah Marissa zum ersten Mal. Ryan hatte noch nie zuvor solche Gefühle gezeigt.

**_Ryan:_** Du hast eine tolle Wohnung. _Versucht abzulenken._

Marissa nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich raus als sie ihn vor der Tür leidenschaftlich küsste. „Ich habe dir noch nicht alle Zimmer gezeigt",fing Marissa an. „Achja? Was fehlt denn noch?",fragte Ryan mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Marissa zog ihn wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich und sie gingen halbstolpernd ins Schlafzimmer rein. „DAS fehlt noch",antwortete Marissa ihm. „Dein Schlafzimmer ist ja rießig. Unglaublich.",gab Ryan zurück. „Du hast es gebaut, das müsstest du doch wissen _grins _ich habe noch ein Badezimmer hier, aber das benutze ich fast nie... Hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns was bestellen.", fragte sie ihn. „Klar. Wir können uns ja einen Film anschauen, wenn du willst." „Wenn du nicht, so wie Seth, anfängst den Film zu analysieren dann ok._ grins Kuss_", Marissa griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer vom Pizzaservice.

* * *

_Ich habe in kurzer Zeit mehrere Teile gepostet. Ich fand manche Teile zu kurz also habe ich gleich mehrere veröffentlicht (in der kurzen Zeit). Bitte Bitte Bitte Reviews schreiben zu jedem einzellnen Kapitel damit ich weiß ob zum Beispiel Teil 11 besser ist als Teil 12, versteht ihr was ich meine? Naja ich habe mir zu viel Seth Cohen über das Wochenende durch reingezogen und das hat so seine Nachwirkungen ;-) So...have fun!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 13.**_

**Eine Stunde später...**

Marissa und Ryan lagen auf dem Bett. Um ihnen herrum lauter leere Fast-Food Verpackungen. Sie sahen sich den Horrorfilm „The Exorcist" an. Marissa lag neben Ryan auf dem Bett und schaute gespannt auf den Fernseher. Sie wollte diesen Film unbedingt sehen. Ryan hatte gemeint das es wohl nicht so eine gute Idee wäre weil des Film ziemlich krass ist und Marissa bestimmt Angst bekommen würde. Marissa wollte es ihm unbedingt beweisen, ist ja schließlich nur ein Film. Ryan grinste in sich hinein weil er genau wusste, dass Marissa das unmöglich überstehen würde. Der ganze Raum war dunkel und sie hatten überall Kerzen angemacht. Der Film war bei der Stelle angekommen als das Mädchen die Treppe kopfüber hinunter rannt und aus dem Mund blutet _(A/N Wer den Film nicht kennt: Das ist eine echt krasse Szene, schaut bei Google unter the Exorcist nach Bildern nach, dann wisst ihr was ich meine...also wie das Mädchen aussieht)_ genau an dieser Stelle hüpfte Marissa auf und ließ einen Schrei aus. Ihre Hände waren vor ihrem Gesicht und verdeckten so ihre Augen. Sie war automatisch zu Ryan gerutscht und er hielt sie fest, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht: „Hast du Angst Baby?". Ryan küsste sie auf dem Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mich nur ein bisschen erschreckt das ist alles! _unsicheres Grinsen._", antwortete Marissa gequält. Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich auf den Fernseher zu schauen. Doch das hielt sie nicht lange stand und Ryan beschließ den Fernseher auszumachen:

**_Marissa:_** Ich hätte es schon noch ausgehalten...

**_Ryan:_** Natürlich..._grinst_

**_Marissa:_** Was willst du dann anschauen?

**_Ryan:_** Wenn du willst, könntest du mir die Videos von Kathlin zeigen.

**_Marissa:_** Klar, ähm...Ok.

Marissa ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte das Video raus...

Das Video begann. Man sah Marissa mit ihrem großen Bauch.

Ryan: OH MEIN GOTT!

Marissa: Was? _erschrocken_

Ryan: Du sahst traumhaft aus, so putzig...wie eine kleine Kugel. _grinst_

Marissa: Halt die Klappe..._grins_...ich war Schwanger, was erwartest du? Dort sind wir noch bei mir zu Hause in New York. Kirsten, Seth, Summer und Julie schliefen bei mir. Wir sahen uns einen Film an als meine Fruchtblase platzte und Seth musste das natürlich alles festhalten..._mit den Augen rollen_

Ryan: Ja, so ist er. Ihr seid ja total in Panik.

Marissa: Das hättest du echt sehen sollen...als ich Seth bat ein Taxi zu rufen, griff er anstatt zum Telefon, zur Fernbedienung. Das war ziemlich lustig. Ich musste ihn erstmal beruhigen, er wollte die Fernbedienung einfach nicht loslassen.

Ryan konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten.

Das Video zeigte nun das Krankenhaus. Man sah Marissa in einem Raum liegen. Sie schwitzte und hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen.

Marissa: Das war kurz vor dem Kreissaal.

Ryan: Ich wünschte ich wäre dort gewesen.

Marissa: Du siehst es ja jetzt..._lieb lächlen_

Ryan rückte zu ihr und nahm sie in seine Arme. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Shirt und er bagan dort ihren Bauch hoch und runter zu streicheln.

Ryan: Wie hast du es nur geschafft wieder so schlank zu werden?

Marissa: Ich weiß nicht...das Baby war ziemlich anstrengend..._grinst_

Jetzt sah man Marissa im Kreissaal...

Ryan: Tat es so weh? Du weinst ja.

Marissa: Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was für Schmerzen ich hatte. Daran bist allein du Schuld..._grinst_

Ryan: Ich weiß..._grinst_...und ich bereue es auch nicht.

Marissa schrie im Video. Sie weinte und Julie und Kirsten hielten ihre Hand. Marissa konnte nicht mehr, sie war mit den Kräften am Ende. „Mom..._weinen_...ich kann das nicht mehr..._schluchzen_...ich will Ryan..._weinen_...ich brauche ihn."

Marissa sah zu Ryan, sie hatte diese Stelle ganz vergessen. Ihr war das so peinlich. Als Ryan hörte was sie gesagt hatte, war ihm, als ob jemand sein Herz zerreisen würde. Er zog sie noch näher zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zu gleich. Dann hörte man einen Schrei aus dem Fernseher kommen und man sah das Baby.

Ryan: Sie ist wunderhübsch..._erstarrt_

Ryans Augen glänzten. Er streichelte immernoch Marissas Bauch. Er konnte sich es einfach nicht vorstellen. Da wächst ein Leben, ein neues Leben in einem Menschen auf. Im Bauch seiner Traumfrau. Ein Teil von ihm und ihr. Ihr gemeinsames Kind. Seine Tochter. 10 Monate ist sie im Bauch von ihrer Mom drin und dann ist sie da, sein Fleisch und Blut.

Marissa: Ryan geht es dir gut?

Ryan starrte nur auf den Fernseher, er war überwältigt.

Das Video war zu Ende, das letzte was man sah, war als das Baby frisch gebadet zu seiner Mutter kam. Marissa stand auf und brachte das Video wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Sie ging wieder zu Ryan ins Bett.

Ryan: Ist dir kalt?

Marissa: Ein bisschen...

Ryan nahm die Decke und warf sie über Marissas Körper.

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Hm?

Marissa: Ich liebe dich!

Ryan sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er küsste ihren Hals und wanderte hoch zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch..."

_

* * *

Hey Leute ),_

_da die Mehrheit von euch für die 2. Variante war, bin ich eurem Wunsch nachgegangen. Wie immer bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich für die Reviews. Hoffe ihr schreibt diesesmal auch was ihr denkt ). Kritik ist auch erwünscht. Verbesserungsvorschläge und ähnliches..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 14**_

Ryan und Marissa redeten die ganze Nacht lang. Ryan liebte es, sie bei sich zu haben und sie einfach zu halten und mit ihr zu reden, genauso Marissa. Sie wusste das Ryan nicht gerne redete und auch seine Gefühle nicht immer so offen zeigte, aber wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war schien das irgendwie anders. Die Verbindung, die die beiden hatten, war unglaublich, sie mussten sich nur in die Augen sehen und wussten genau wie sich der andere fühlte.

**_Ryan:_** Hat sie je nach mir gefragt? Ich meine, hat sie sich nie gefragt wo ich sein könnte?

**_Marissa:_** Doch, oft, sie frägt mich fast ständig nach dir. Ich habe ihr erklärt das wir von dir gehen mussten, das es meine Entscheidung war und das du bestimmt verrückt nach ihr gewesen wärst wenn du sie kennengelernt hättest.

**_Ryan:_** Wie willst du ihr sagen das ich zurück bin?

**_Marissa:_** Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich denke ich sag ihr einfach das du wieder da bist. Sie ist noch so klein. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es anstellen soll.

**_Ryan:_** Mach dir keine Sorgen,Wir kriegen das hin. _Kuss_

**_Marissa:_** Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt wie es dir so ergangen ist in den letzten Jahren.

**_Ryan:_** Naja, ich lebte für eine Weile mit Theressa, als ich gemerkt hatte das sie nicht dicker wurde wegen der Schwangerschaft habe ich sie darauf angesprochen und sie hat mir alles gebeichtet. Danach habe ich mein letztes Jahr in der High School gemacht und bin aufs College gegangen. Kirsten gab mir die Firma und ich lernte Lindsey kennen. Anfangs war sie nur ein Trost für mich. Ich vermisste dich so sehr, jede Nacht habe ich unsere Fotos angeschaut, als wir noch glücklich waren. _ist sehr traurig _Danach habe ich mir eingebildet das es was ernstes sei, mit mir und Lindsey. Ich wollte mir es einreden doch dann habe ich eingesehen das ich keine Frau so lieben könnte wie ich dich geliebte habe und immer noch liebe. Ich wollte mich von ihr trennen doch sie wolle einfach nicht los lassen. Und dann kamst du...

Marissa schaute ihn eindringlich an. Er sah verletzt und traurig aus. Sie ging zurück in seine Arme. Sie wollte ihn spüren, nur um zu sehen dass das alles nicht nur ein Traum war sondern Wirklichkeit. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen und sich in ihrem Haus in New York befinden. Allein. Ohne ihn an ihrer Seite.

**_Ryan:_** Was ist mit dir?

**_Marissa:_** Also eigentlich nichts besonderes. Nach der Geburt von Kathlin bin ich auch aufs College gegangen. Ich stieg bei einer großen Modefirma ein. Am Anfang war es ziemlich schwer aber meine Mutter half mir das Erste Jahr mit der Kleinen. Ich habe auch sehr oft an dich gedacht. Jede Nacht. Ich schlief meistens mit Trännen ein weil mir klar wurde das du nicht neben mir liegst, mich nicht hälst. Ich vermisste dich so sehr. Immer wenn ich in Kathlins Augen sah, sah ich dich vor mir. Ihr seid euch so unglaublich ähnlich. Ich war sehr alleine in New York also beschloß ich wieder nach Newport zu ziehen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich zu sehen. Es war ein Schock für mich. Seit ich von dir weg ging hatte ich keinen Freund. Ein paar Dates vielleicht aber daraus wurde nichts...glücklicher weise.

Sie lächelte gequält zu ihm auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

**_Ryan:_** Was hast du morgen noch so vor?

**_Marissa:_** Ich gehe am Abend mit Kathlin zu Kirsten und Sandy zum Abendessen. Vorher muss ich noch ein paar Sachen wegen der Firma klären und ich muss ein paar Sachen für mich und Kathlin kaufen.

**_Ryan:_** Oh nein. Du gehst zur Mall?

**_Marissa:_** Willst du mit kommen? _lächeln_

**_Ryan:_** Ich wusste das du mich das fragst.

**_Marissa:_** Du kennst mich eben viel zu gut. _zärtlicher Kuss _Also, was sagst du? Du könntest vorbei kommen, wir könnten zu Mittag essen und dann SHOPPING. Außerdem könnte ich dich Kathlin vorstellen. Du kommst schließlich auch zum Essen zu den Cohens und da wäre es doch besser wenn Kahtlin schon bescheid weiß.

**_Ryan:_** Ja du hast recht. Aber muss ich zur Mall mitkommen? _unschuldiger Blick_

**_Marissa:_** Wenn du nicht mitkommst wirst du nicht sehen was ich für mich kaufen werde. _anzügliches grinsen_

**_Ryan:_** Ach ja? _geht sehr nah zu ihrem Gesicht_

**_Marissa:_** Ja. _schaut ihm direkt in die Augen und grinst_

Ryan ging noch näher zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Der Kuss fing ziemich zärtlich an, Marissa bahnte sich ihre Zunge in Ryans Mund und er massierte sie mit seiner. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Marissas Hand ging durch Ryans Haar. Seine Hände hatte er auf ihren Hüften. Er hob sie an und Marissa sahs wieder auf ihn, ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie küssten sich mit immer mehr Leidenschaft. Marissas Hände waren nun auf Ryans Bauch und machten sich auf dem Weg unter seinem Shirt. Als sie seine Haut und seine Muskeln fühlte, kam ein leises Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund. Sie streichelte seinen Bauch, zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus und löste sich von ihm. Sie war von ihm faszinierend. Er hatte einen tollen Sixpack. Er sah so sexy aus.

Marissa beugte sich runter und küsste seinen Bauch runter. Ryans Hände waren unter Marissas Bluse und streichelten ihren Rücken. Sie war bei seiner Hose angekommen. Sie küsste ihn wieder auf den Mund und begann seinen Gürtel und seinen Reißverschluss aufzumachen. Seine Hände wanderten ihre nackten Schenkel auf und ab. _(A/N Marissa trug nur eine Hotpant und ein Shirt) _Marissa spürte unter ihr, dass Ryan ziemlich erregt war.

Er zog ihre Bluse aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Brüste. Marissa stöhnte auf als er ihren rechten Busen anfing zu küssen. Ryan spürte ihre weiche Haut an seinen Lippen und er wollte sie wie noch nie zuvor. Er hob sie hoch damit er seine Hose ausziehen konnte. Marissa küsste seinen Hals. Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Sie hatte sich diesen Tag schon so lange erträumt. Seit sie von ihm weg ging. Ryan war nun komplett nackt. Marissa war wieder auf seinen Schoß.

Sie legten sich beide aufs Bett und Marissa war über ihn. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ryan drehte sich mit ihr um so das er nun über ihr war. Er fing an ihren Bauch runterwärts zu küssen. Ryan war nun bei seinem Ziel angekommen. Marissa stöhnte auf. Sie wusste genau das sie bald kommen würde. Sie griff hinter und hielt sich an das Bettgestell fest. Beide schwitzten. Ryan sah Marissa, welche kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Dieses schimmern in ihren Augen. Kurz bevor Marissa kam, hörte Ryan auf und verlierte sich in ihr. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl so vermisst, ihn in sich zu spüren. Sie küssten sich wieder doch dieses mal war der Kuss so zärtlich wie noch nie zuvor. Beide liebten sich und nach Schreien und Rufen wie: „Ryan" oder „Oh mein Gott" oder „Ah" oder „ Oh Marissa", lagen beide erschöpft im Bett bis Marissa in Ryans Armen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, einschlief.

* * *

_So, das war der 14. Teil. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen. Teil 15 wird erst gegen Sonntag erscheinen weil ich im moment ein bisschen in stress bin mit der Schule und so. Prüfungen bla bla bla... vorallem Französich und Mathe_**kotz **_naja ich werds überleben. Bitte schreibt mir was ihr von diesem Teil haltet. Danke :-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 15**_

Helle Sonnenstrahlen drangen ins Zimmer ein und brachten Ryan dazu zu blinzeln. Er wusste erst gar nicht wo er war, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die letzte Nacht. _Es war einfach unglaublich_, dachte er sich. Die letzte Nacht war mit Abstand die beste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen. Diese Nacht mit Marissa war kein Vergleich zu anderen Nächten als er mit Lindsey geschlafen hatte. Letzte Nacht war etwas so besonderes, das er das gar nicht beschreiben konnte. Er hatte gestern mit der Frau seiner Träume und mit der Mutter seiner Tochter geschlafen. Marissa, eine Mutter. Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen und es war mehr als unglaublich. Es war unglaublicher als unglaublich. Endlich durfte er ihre Haut spüren. Sie fühlen. Ihr nahe sein. Er war einfach überglücklich. Marissa war immernoch in seinen Armen und halb auf ihn. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief. Ryan sah zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er wollte eigentlich aufstehen, aber das würde heißen, dass er sich bewegen müsste und er sie nicht mehr auf sich spüren würde, also entschied er sich das doch sein zulassen. Er sah neben sich auf die Uhr. Es war schon eins. Letzte Nacht haben sie sich anscheinend wirklich verausgabt...Ryan begann ihren Arm hoch und runter zustreicheln. Marissa wachte durch seine Berührung auf. Sie spürte eine warme glatte Haut unter ihrer Backe und da realisierte sie erst das sie in Ryans Armen lag. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Sie sah zu ihm auf:

**_Ryan:_** Guten Morgen Schlafmütze.

**_Marissa:_** Morgen _Kuss_

**_Ryan:_** Gut geschlafen?

**_Marissa: _**Mehr als gut! _Geht noch näher zu Ryans Gesicht._

**_Ryan:_** Hast du hunger? _Streichelt ihren Rücken_

**_Marissa:_** Eigentlich schon ja, wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?

**_Ryan:_** 13:05 Uhr.

**_Marissa:_** Oh mein Gott Ryan, ich muss aufstehen. Ich muss Kathlin abholen!

Sie wollte von ihm weg doch er hielt sie fest und zog sie noch näher zu sich hin.

**_Ryan:_** Nein, steh noch nicht auf. _Fängt an ihren Hals zu küssen_

**_Marissa:_** Ryan..._oh_...ich muss..._oh_...

Aufeinmal klingelte Marissas Handy:

**_Ryan:_** Musst..._kuss_...du ran gehen?..._kuss_

**_Marissa:_** Ryan..._greift nach ihrem Handy_

--------------------------------------------

**_Marissa:_** Ja hallo?

**_Kathlin:_** Hi Mommy! Wo bist du?

**_Marissa:_** Hey Baby, ich komme gleich. Gib mir noch eine Halbe Stunde ok? Ich bin noch bei uns zu Hause.

**_Kathlin:_** Mom ich vermisse dich, bitte komm.

**_Marissa:_** Ich bin in ein paar Minuten da mein Schatz, ich vermisse dich auch.

**_Kathlin:_** Ok Mom, ich liebe dich.

**_Marissa:_** Ich liebe dich auch, bis gleich

------------------------------------------------

**_Ryan:_** Kathlin?

**_Marissa:_** Ich muss sie jetzt abholen.

Marissa stand auf. Sie war nun nackt vor Ryan, welcher nur zufrieden grinste.

**_Ryan:_** Der Anblick gefällt mir..._steht auf_

**_Marissa:_** Tja, gleich wirst du nichts mehr von dem zu sehen bekommen weil ich mich jetzt anziehen werde..._grinst_...und du auch.

---------------------------------------------------

Marissa und Ryan machten sich fertig um Kathlin abzuholen und mit ihr zu Frühstücken. Nachdem Marissa Kathlin alleine abgeholt hatte, wartete Ryan schon im Cafe. Er war sehr nervös. Er hoffte so sehr das sie ihn mögen würde. Er wusste gar nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Marissa mit dem süßesten Mädchen der Welt an ihrer Seite an.

**_Marissa:_** Hey..._süßes Lächeln_

**_Ryan:_** Hey..._grinst_

**_Marissa:_** Kathlin, das ist Ryan.

Kathlin versteckte sich hinter den Arm ihrer Mama und sah schüchtern zu Ryan auf.

**_Ryan:_** Hallo Kathlin!

**_Kathlin:_** Hi.

**_Kahtlin flüstert ihn Marissas Ohr:_** Mama, ist das nicht der Mann vom Strand?

**_Marissa flüsterte zurück mit einem Lächeln:_** Ja das ist er.

Ryan, Marissa und Kathlin frühstückten gemeinsam. Kathlin fing an Ryan zu mögen. Sie redete mit ihm und war gar nicht mehr schüchtern. Ryan gab ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er fand wirklich das sie ihm ähnlich sah. Und erst recht Marissa. Sie war genau so wunderschön wie ihre Mutter.

Alle drei gingen nach dem Essen zum Appartment zurück. Marissa und Ryan wussten genau das sie ihr das jetzt erklären mussten:

**_Marissa:_** Kathlin Schätzchen, wir müssen reden.

Ryan und Marissa saßen gegenüber von Kathlin, welche nur gespannt auf ihre Mutter starrte.

**_Marissa:_** Schatz, du weißt doch als ich dir von Papa erzählt habe. Das wir von ihm weg gehen mussten.

**_Kathlin sehr verwirrt:_** Mommy? Alles in Ordnung?

**_Marissa:_** Ich weiß wie sehr du dir einen Vater gewünscht hast und wie traurig du bist weil dein Daddy nicht bei dir war. Kathlin, Daddy ist jetzt da..._mit Trännen in den Augen_

Kathlin sah sofort in Ryans Richtung, sie sah in seine blauen Augen und das Kleine Mädchen wusste sofort das dieser Mann ihr Papa war.

**_Kathlin schluchtzend:_** Daddy!

Ryan stand auf. Kathlin rannte sofort auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Ryan nahm sie in den Arm und seine Tochter weinte sich bei seiner Schulter aus. Sein Leben war nun komplett. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, war er voll und ganz zufrieden. Sein Leben war komplett. Mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter.

**Eine Stunde später...**

Nach einem langen Gespräch mit Kathin und Ryan war alles geklärt. Das Kleine Mädchen war überglücklich das sie ihren Papa wieder hatte, aber das Ganze war ein bisschen zu viel für sie. Ryan und Marissa wussten das, schließlich war sie erst vier. Nach dem langen Gespräch, entschied sich Marissa, dass es wirklich Zeit wurde in die Mall zu gehen. Kathlin liebte es in die Mall zu gehen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie immer mit mindestens ein Spielzeug nach Hause kommen würde. Ihre Mutter konnte ihr nichts abschlagen. Alle drei fuhren zur Mall. Marissa und Kathlin waren voll in ihrem Element. Ryan sah seinen beiden Frauen mit einem Lächeln zu. Er wusste nicht das nur ein Wort eine Frau voll und ganz glücklich machte: SHOPPING! Die beiden konnten gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen und zu lachen. Marissa hatte schon alle Sachen für Kathlin besorgt, einschließlich Spielsachen. Seth und Summer riefen eine Weile später auf Marissas Handy an. Sie wollten Kathlin in den Zoo mit nehmen bevor sie alle zu Kirsten und Sandy gehen.

**_Marissa:_** Siehst du, so schlimm war es gar nicht mit uns einkaufen zu gehen.

**_Ryan:_** Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber bis jetzt hat nur Kathlin eingekauft. Das mit dir wird jetzt hart werden. _grinsen_

**_Marissa:_** Jaja! _grinsen_

**_Ryan:_** Also, was brauchst du noch?

**_Marissa:_** Also, ich brauche noch Klamotten. Hosen, Shirts, ein paar Röcke...

**_Ryan:_** Du hast doch schon abertausende Klamotten.

**_Marissa:_** Ja, aber ich brauche eben noch ein paar..._Kuss auf die Backe_...komm schon.

**_Ryan:_** Ok, Ok.

Marissa und Ryan gingen noch durch sehr sehr sehr viele Läden, bis Marissa endlich mit dem Einkaufen fertig war. Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel es Ryan mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen. Sie hatte schließlich auch Unterwäsche gekauft, natürlich wollte sie nicht dass Ryan das sieht, sie wollte ihn überraschen. Ryan hatte das aber doch gemerkt. Er freute sich schon auf seine Überraschung...

* * *

_Hey Leute,_

_also, ich war echt enttäuscht dass ihr mir keine Reviews geschrieben habt, außer leonie, vielen vielenDank dafür!Bitte bitte bitte, schreibt auch Reviews wenn ein Teil euch nicht gefällt, dann weiß ich was ich nächstes mal besser machen sollte. Wenn ihr mir keine Reviews schreibt, heißt es für mich das ich nicht posten soll. Ich WILL Kritik, also, schreibt mir was ihr denkt._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Forever in your arms**_

_**Teil 16**_

Nach dem Einkauf, ging Marissa zu sich nach Hause um sich um zuziehen und Ryan gingzu sich nach Hause um sich ebenfalls für das Essen fertig zu machen. Ryan und Marissa waren bei den Cohens angekommen. Kathlin war schon mit Summer und Seth da. Marissa und Ryan hatten sich entschieden, dass sie Summer, Seth, Kirsten und Sandy nichts davon erzählen, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Sie wollten einfach für sich sein,es genießen und erstmal jeden (außer Kathlin) da raushalten. Jedenfalls für eine kleine Weile. Die Frauen bereiteten in der Küche das Essen vor, während die Männer im Wohnzimmer saßen und Playstation spielten. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie...

_**Kirsten:**_ Und du meinst dass du es ihm erzählt hast? _total erstaunt_

**_Marissa:_** Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ich habe es ihm UND Kathlin gesagt.

_**Summer:**_ Kathlin? Wirklich? Oh mein Gott, wie hat sie reagiert?

_**Marissa:**_ Ziemlich gut, naja sie ist auf Ryan zugerannt und das Weinen angefangen und ihn umarmt. Ab dem Zeitpunkt ist sie ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen. _lächelt_

_**Kirsten:**_ Marissa ich bin so glücklich für dich und Kathlin.

**_Summer:_** Und was ist jetzt mit dir und Ryan? _fragt sehr neugierig_

**_Marissa:_** Nichts, was soll sein. _wird rot und lächelt wieder_

_**Summer:**_ Du meinst, ihr wart zusammen am Strand, seid zu dir gefahren, wart dann alleine um zu reden und du willst mir wirklich sagen, dass zwischen euch wirklich NICHTS läuft? Oder gelaufen ist?

_**Marissa:**_ Genau das will ich sagen!

Kirsten und Summer schauen Marissa misstrauisch und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

**_Marissa:_** WAS! Da läuft nichts!

**_Kirsten und Summer gleichzeitig:_** Sicher!

Alle drei Frauen begannen an zu lachen .

------------------------------------------

**_Seth:_** Und Ryan? Was für ein Gefühl ist es?

_**Ryan mit Kathlin auf seinem Schoß, welche voll und ganz mit dem Spiel beschäftigt war:**_ Was denn für ein Gefühl Seth?

_**Seth:**_ Hey Alter, du bist Vater Mann. DAS Gefühl mein ich.

**_Ryan:_** Seth, ich rede nicht mit dir über meine Gefühle.

**_Seth:_** Gut, dann rede ich mit dir über MEINE Gefühle.

_**Sandy:**_ War ja klar. Junge du änderst dich wohl nie was?

**_Seth:_** Ähm, warte, warte, warte...NEIN. Also, neues Thema: ICH

**_Ryan:_** Das wird ein langer Abend werden...

_**Seth:**_ Ich will Summer heiraten. Ich meine wir sind verlobt, ja, aber ich meine, ich will einen Hochzeitstermin.

_**Sandy:**_ Weiß Summer schon davon?

_**Ryan:**_ Lass mich raten: NEIN

_**Seth:**_ Ich...hatte noch nicht wirklich Zeit mit ihr darüber...zu reden.

**_Ryan:_** Und an welchen Tag hast du da gedacht?

**_Seth:_** Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich würde gerne im August heiraten, also in 3 Monaten. Was haltet ihr davon?

_**Sandy:**_ Findest du nicht das 3 Monate zu wenig Zeit sind? Ich meine, du musst eine ganze Hochzeit organisieren.

**_Ryan:_** Und Summer braucht mindestens 5 Monate um sich ein Brautkleid auszusuchen.

**_Seth:_** Wie nett es ist mit euch zu reden. Ihr baut einen immer richtig auf. _neckt Ryan und Sandy _

Kirsten, Marissa und Summer waren gerade mit dem Essen fertig geworden als es an der Tür klingelte. Sandy machte die Tür auf.

_**Sandy:**_ Oh Lindsey, wir freuen uns das du es doch geschaft hast. Komm rein!

_**Lindsey:**_ Hallo Mr. Cohen, schön Sie zu sehen.

Kirsten und Sandy hatten Lindsey auch zum Essen eingeladen. Sie wussten das Ryan mit ihr zusammen war und so dachten sie, das wäre eine gute Idee.

Marissa, Summer und Kirsten kamen auch ins Wohnzimmer um zu sehen wer an der Tür war.

_**Lindsey:**_ Oh, hallo Mrs. Cohen. Wie geht es ihnen?

_**Marissa und Summer gleichzeitig:**_ LINDSEY!

_**Kirsten:**_ Hallo Lindsey, mir gehts gut danke, ähm, schön dich zu sehen.

_**Ryan:**_ Lindsey, was machst du denn hier?

_**Lindsey:**_ Kirsten und Sandy haben mich eingeladen. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät.

_**Sandy:**_ Ganz und gar nicht, wir wollten gerade essen. Nun, Seth, Summer, Marissa, wollt ihr denn nicht unseren Gast begrüßen?

Summer und Marissa lächelten gequält. Lindseyging zu Summer und begrüßte sie bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Marissa richtete:

_**Lindsy:**_ Guten Abend...Marissa! _vernichtender Blick_

_**Marissa:**_ Guten Abend Lindsey! v_ernichtender Blick zurück_

Marissa hatte nicht erwartet das Lindsey auch kommen würde. Sie wollte diese Person nie wieder sehen. Sie konnte die Vorstellung einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie mit Ryan zusammen war und Dinge gemacht hat, die Marissa gestern mit dem Mann ihrer Träume gemacht hatte. Niemand traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hatten alle gesehen, wie Marissa und Lindsey sich angesehen hatten. Plötzlich fanden Kirsten und Sandy, dass das eine blöde Idee war Lindsey einzuladen. Aber sie war schließlich Ryans Freundin. Ryan fühlte sich auch überhaupt nicht wohl. Lindsey wollte ihm anscheinend immer alles versauen. Er hatte mitgekriegt wie ihn Marissa angesehen hatte und er wusste genau das sie zu tiefst verletzt war. Nach einem langen Schweigen beschloß Kirsten etwas zu unternehmen.

_**Kirsten:**_ Mädels, auf, kommt schon, Essen ist fertig. _lächelt_

**_Seth:_** Mom, sag nicht Mädels zu uns. _verwirrt_

_**Kirsten:**_ Oh, Seth wie konnte ich nur, du bist doch mein großer, starker Junge! _das lächeln wird größer_

_**Seth:**_ Mooooom...!

* * *


End file.
